The Dark Within
by BrokenUp
Summary: It is said that everyone has a dark side.. TCRI has a new investor and one who will stop at nothing to get what he wants (2016 Movieverse with 2012 Kraang) Casey/April - Eric Sacks, Kraang, Dark Leo *Contains OCs*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Out of the Ashes

It had been nearly a whole year since the - albeit brief - contact with the pink bubble-gum alien known as the Kraang and thankfully, inspite of the threats as he'd departed, there had not been any attempts to re-invade. Donatello had a whole host of new inventions in order to keep an eye out for any portals which may chose to open over the City and all the remaining tech was in police custody. Shredder had also disappeared during that time and though there had not been any confirmation, Leonardo suspected that the two events were connected.

The City had now re-built itself, the New Yorkers had moved on and with a strong new partnership alongside NYPD, Leo felt content. They were finally out of the shadows, sort of, and they belonged somewhere. As trained ninjas the being in the shadows around joe public was imperitive (as he liked to remind the team daily) but the cops knowing they existed was a good thing, for one it allowed the complete abadonnment of any calls to the cops which referred to 'giant turtles'.

Now that they had a real part to play in the whole order of things it made him feel happy. For there was one thing which Leonardo liked above anything else and that was order. Of course the others noticed it and there in followed teasing and wind-ups all with mentions of a 'secret girl' and was she the reason for his upbeat mood - or 'total personality transplant' as Raphael so kindly put it. Splinter was not so childish though he did ask once if there was a specific reason such as a female but before 'the conversation' could begin, Leonardo vehemently shook his head in a clear gesture of no and removed himself before it got far to awkward for both of them. Unlike Michelangelo, who talked about girls on a daily basis, Leonardo exercised far more control on the matter and it barely even entered his head apart from once a year when being part turtle and all male could be a little more challenging.

Exiting his bedroom he immediately heard younger brother Michelangelo whinging from the lounge, he deliberately slowed up on his way to the kitchen in order to listen in.

"I just don't think it's fair that's all.." whined the youngest, arms down at his sides, the bottom lip well and trully hitting the floor. Even at 18, Michelangelo was very good at throwing a tantrum.

"Mikey_ I'm_ the scientist, I can help" Donatello was standing across the room and Splinter was in the middle. He was obviously the adjudicator. _ Poor dad._

"I can help too!"

"How?"

The silence which followed was deafening.

"I dunno.. but I could!"

As he filled a glass with water Leonardo knew exactly what this conversation was about. Donatello was helping the cops out which enabled him to get out of the lair and have regular human company and that included female company. Putting it simply, Michelangelo was jealous. Leonardo smiled at Donatello as he sat himself down.

"Don't think I didn't see that on your face Leo!... you may well all think I'm not good for helping with science things but I could be! I'll show you! I'll show all of you" And with that he stomped off to his room.

"And now we breathe" announced a relived Donatello

"If I was you I would keep your lab locked for at least the next forty eight hours" warned Leonardo, the smile remaining on his lips.

"Always" added Splinter as he turned round to face his eldest "You all have different talents, he just needs to accept that"

"It's the green eyed monster talking. He just hates the fact that I get to go out and _work_ and he doesn't"

"But he does go out. _Every_ night. We all do" reasoned Leonardo. The nightly patrols were kind of their thing. Protect the City, look out for scum bags "It's the thought of what he's missing out on that really gets under that skin of his"

Donatello held up a finger "You got it. He hates the thought of me doing something that he isn't. He's like a needy puppy"

"And like such he needs to learn. Do not pander to him Donatello. Infact, I forbid it!" Splinter gathered up his robes in his large paws "I shall be in my room not to be disturbed except in a _real_ emergency"

Donatello lowered himself down on the sofa opposite Leonardo and it was then that the eldest noticed there was an item in his brother's grasp "Yes Mikey declared it an emergency. So much so that he demanded an emergency meeting"

Leonardo chuckled "No surprise there then" He leaned forward and nodded towards the object which Donatello was shifting about between his hands "That what I think it is?"

"That depends brother. What do you think it is?" He passed it over with one quick toss.

"It looks like part of that device - the alien tech from Kraang - is it the teleport?"

"Bingo!" Donatello collected it back from across the lounge table which divided the two facing sofas they occupied "Well remembered"

"They let you have it?"

"Of course. It doesn't work and they don't have a clue where to start so next to Baxter Stockman I'm the best they've got".

"At least you're here"

Donatello brought the item up closer to his face and examined it intently, turning it over and over "This is a real privilidge. You know how many scientists get to look at alien tech?"'

Leonardo shrugged "Less than a dozen, that's how many" That was a lot more than he'd expected "It was a lucky day for me when Doctor Stockman did a vanishing act"

"Not so lucky for the cops. And before you protest I mean that he needed locking up big time"

"Good job you added that - for a moment I thought you were being nasty"

"No way. You're a valued member of the team" And he meant it. Donatello put in a lot of hours both in his own lab and over at police headquarters. The praise was well deserved.

"Thanks brother" The tallest turtle stood up and grinned "Back to it..oh, and if you see Mikey heading over here, tell him it's out of bounds"

"On it"

* * *

There were two things April O'Neil hated more than anything:

1\. An arrogant Vern (part time news cameraman, part time 'Hero' of the City)

2\. Interviewing a liar

Eric Sacks was just such a person. Businessman and multi-millionaire he'd had been working alongside Shredder for many years and had tried to con the City out of billions of dollars by offering the cure to a chemical attack that he was going to cause.

And he'd killed her father.

Of course, she _knew_ which was worse, she knew the trauma she'd gone through as a child and how it had darkened her life, but what hammered that final nail home is that this evil man had convinced the court system that he was innocent of any charge laid at his door and that made April's blood boil. Where was the justice system of America? Where was the justice for her father? No-where, that's where and now Sacks stood before her; the same smarmy look on his shiny face, the same smugness emerging like a foul stench off his very being and she had to smile, be professional, keep her cool.

_'If he mentions my father...I will not be responsible for my actions'. _April had told Vern beforehand.

_'Yes you will O'Neil and it will be caught on camera'._

She also hated it when Vern was right. She couldn't lower herself to Sacks' level - he'd get his comeuppance eventually - that she had to believe. Raphael had offered to give him a good going over but she'd to decline. Casey never offered. Being a cop himself kinda put him in an awkward position.

She held the microphone to her lips "So, your reason you are getting involved in this deal is purely to provide finance?" She already knew it wasn't and he had already denied any other reason. Twice.

Sacks straightened his tie and smiled at her "My involvement is purely to provide finance" _God did he have to be so infuriating!_ "All the paperwork provided has confirmed this and everything has been sealed off by the Congress and the Chief" He looked away from her now and over the top of the lecturn out towards the large crowd "Sacks resources are happy to support this exciting new chapter within the future of TCRI, without corruption, without pollution and without the Foot Clan and it's associates. Today marks the beginning of a new era, a new collaboration between the people of this City and the great minds within that building. Our Nation is a mighty one and we shall not fall!"

April had to stop herself from vomiting as Sacks responded to the cheers with waves.

"Mr Sacks...!" She didn't want him to slink off but, flanked by NYPD officers, that's exactly what he did. Vern lowered the camera and looked bemused "How on earth did that just happen?" he spat. Having been shot by Sacks, Vern was also not a fan.

"Don't ask. I think the authorities in this City have lost it" April watched Sacks disappearing into TCRI "Because him and this place = one bad combination"

"TCRI swear all their links with the Foot Clan have been dissolved and, in their defense, they've had a huge staff make over, given a load of money to charity and the Foot Clan, apart from a few crazees, have disappeared"

"The make over is all fake Vern trust me and just because Shredder and Stockman are out of the picture does not mean this building is suddenly full of angels"

"You thinkin' Satan himself is occupying the basement?"

"Satan has just entered the building" quipped April as she followed Vern back through the dispersing crowd to the car.

"You are razor sharp today O'Neil" He opened the back and slid the camera on the seat, making sure to strap it in tightly "Pity Donnie don't have access to this building too. He could do some undercover snooping"

"Not a bad idea"

Vern raised himself to full height "I was joking. It is a _very_ bad idea. Donnie is hardly undercover material"

April considered it for a while. He was right. Again. A seven foot turtle couldn't just sneak in, ninja or otherwise "Okay. But there shouldn't be a reason why someone else couldn't get access though" She locked eyes with him.

"Err no way, I am not pulling the Falcon card again so forget it" He took her microphone and turned away.

"I didn't mean that!" she exclaimed "Look. TCRI are wanting to carry favour. They are carrying out controversial tests in that building believe you me,I do not think that for one second after all that has gone on and with the involvement of Sacks means they are working on drugs trials alone. If we can get inside, score an interview..."

"You're living a dream O'Neil. They will _not_ let _you_ in there" He stabbed a finger at the large tower which stood tall behind her.

"Don't be so sure" April looked up at the building, pursing her lips; a sense of determination building inside her. She'd get her interview.

* * *

Eric Sacks was charming. He'd invested the money and he wanted everyone to know about it. It was the media circus out there that made her so glad to be inside, hidden behind a wall of test tubes, beakers and more importantly, alone, embracing the quiet. Human beings had their good points and yes she was one of the same species but she never really understood them or the way they behaved. She understood science - loved it - probably a little too much. Her mother and father would have said she was bordering on obsession but what would they know. Besides they were long since dead so what did it matter.

"Lee...you hiding out back there?"

Her stomach dropped. So much for quiet.

"Depends who's asking" Her colleague and superior Dr. Mike Fallon was an emerging blurry shape behind the wall of beakers. Deep into the second round of testing a certain anti-histamine drug Leeanne was not ready to be interrupted but she tried to smile as he took his place besides her, lab coat floating openly around his large belly.

"It's only ever me" He beamed broadly and gripped his hands together. A small round man with greying hair and a beard he also reminded her of a certain seasonal individual.

"What can I do for you but not at this moment?" She thought she'd set him straight.

"Yes, yes, I know you're busy. We're all busy. And with this new influx of cash we are going to be even busier; lots of new trials, lots of new work. Exciting times"

She agreed but declined to voice it, chosing instead to concentrate on her neat row of test tubes.

"I need you on the team" The words flew out of his mouth at a rate of knots, she opened her mouth to protest but he knew her far too well and got in there first "Before you say no just give it think - it means your own budget and a small payrise by way of thanks too" She tried again but he held up a hand "You'll lead"

"I don't want to lead" That was a definite deal breaker. Working in a team would be bad enough but leading one? No way.

"Okay - okay. No leading but come on Lee. You're one of the best" He did his best puppy dog eyes "At least think about it, please?"

She took a breath and looked back at her tubes "Send me more info and maybe I'll think"

"You need to _see_ it - that will be the only information I can give you... before which you have you have to sign a non-disclosure" The last part he said quickly and in a much quieter tone.

"Why?" It wasn't something she had ever been required to do before.

"It's procedure. It protects the company, it protects you"

All that Leeanne could think about was 'from what'?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Thinking it Over

"Sacks is a creep" announced April firmly as she flopped backwards into the cushions, allowing them to envelop her in their floppy, well-used warmth.

"Can we quote you? I mean like, officially?" joked Casey. She bumped his knee with her fist.

"Careful Jones or _I_ might quote _you_" The light in her eyes suggested her meaning of the word quote could be rather different to his own. Damn she was pretty. He was in real danger of falling hard for this woman and she knew it. That's why she played him - and won. Every. Single. Time.

It was the end of the day and the two were positioned side by side on one of the couches within the turtles lair. Leonardo occupied the opposite sofa, Raphael occupied his weight bench and was halfway through a third set of flies, and Michelangelo was nestled in his bean bag right by April's feet. Even though his angel cakes was now all official with Casey he still knew she had a special turtles shaped place in her heart just for him. Besides, she'd grow weary of Jones soon enough and he would be ideally positioned to offer comfort.

"Donnie would back me up" added April "He still in his lab?" She felt her gaze stray over there to where the door, adourned with a 'Keep out Mikey' sign, was closed to those trying to view whatever was inside.

"He's not doing anything really, it's all for show" quipped Michelangelo as he leaned towards April's leg, enjoying the warmth that was coming from it "Now if you want to talk real science babe then I'm your guy" He pointed to himself so as to emphasise that as true. From over by his weight bench, Raphael snorted.

"Actually he is working on something pretty cool - something _not_ related to Sacks" said Leo smoothly; attempting to keep the peace.

"Sorry. I know I've been going on a bit but he just gets under my skin" Casey picked up his girlfriend's hand from the sofa and squeezed it.

"Hey it's not me having a dig. You have every right to hate that guy" Leonardo knew what Sacks had done to all of them but he knew what he'd taken from her.

April lowered her eyes, avoiding contact with everyone as she felt the tiny pin-pricks of encroaching tears. Taking a deep breath through her mouth she blew it out and looked at Leo: "So what is he working on?"

Leonardo smiled, a small 'I understand' smile: "Remember the teleport?"

"Seriously? He has Kraang tech in here? Does dad know?" exclaimed Michelangelo as his eyes widened. He felt sure that Splinter wouldn't approve.

"Yes Mikes, he knows"

"Oh" Michelangelo paused for a second "But that is no way cool bro, that is scary. What if we get sucked through into another dimension? What if Kraang comes back? You do remember he nearly splatted me don't you?" The youngest shuddered, remembering how the alien had nearly crushed him with a very unwelcome hug "Cree-py little pink thing"

Leonardo leaned forward and patted his brother on the knee "Calm down, and don't worry; he's being very careful - you know Donnie - the cops wouldn't have trusted him with it if not"

"I guess" Michelangelo made a note in his head that he would have to check that. He also noted how Donnie got away with everything. He betted that he would never be allowed to play with alien tech...not that he wanted to...much.

"So what is he doing with it and how come TCRI didn't insist on keeping it locked down with them?" asked April, her interest heightening.

Casey answered that one: "They tried but as it's evidence for a crime that has been wrapped up our Chief was happy for Donatello to do some tampering. Besides it don't even work; got burned out right?"

"Yep. And attacked with a hockey stick" recalled April.

"Hey, I had to shut it down right" Casey nudged her in the ribs "Besides, your ass wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me and my stick"

"And boy can I never be allowed to forget it right?" She flashed him a smile before dropping her head to his shoulder "My hero..." Lifting her head back up she scooted forward - an idea popping up in her mind "Do you think Donnie would mind if I pester him for a while?"

"And leave us out here? What is it with Donnie?" whined Michelangelo thumping his arms down by his sides "Why is he Mister popular?"

April stood up, a hand resting on the smallest turtle's shoulder as she did so "You will always be my favourite turtle Mikey" Michelangelo seemed happy with that and beamed broadly "I just need to see if Donnie can help me get into TCRI" she continued, heading towards the lab.

"What? Like a secret mission?" Michelangelo got up too "I'm good with those angel-cakes; In fact I am best at those!"

"Yeh, like Police Headquarters" reminded Leonardo; trying to maintain serious whilst a the corners of his mouth twitched.

"Hey! That was all Raph, not me!" protested the youngest

"I heard that!" bellowed Raphael from the corner of the room "Keep on that track and you'll be spoiling for a fight"

"No need for any of that guys, and Mikey you can sit back down - there is no secret mission - I want a legitimate interview; I just need a name that's all, and I figured Donnie may know someone in the industry"

Michelangelo reluctantly sank back into his beanbag mumbling to himself.

"You gotta stop this" said Leonardo seriously "We're in a team - you, as much as the rest of us"

"Whatever" Pulling himself back up he made a beeline for his room. Leonardo watched him go, a confused look taking over his face.

"You not going to follow? Thinking it may possibly be time for the Big Brother chat Leo" Casey propped one leg across the other - eyes clocking the television remote and betting it was time for some hockey.

"He never listens anyway, and this mood he's in makes him more closed off than ever. I think it's time for dad to step in"

"You shurking your brotherly responsilities?"

"Nope. Just sharing the load" Leonardo rose to his full height - making the one sitting down feel very small indeed "It's what family is all about"

"And now I'm all alone" announced Casey as he grabbed the remote.

"Not quite" Raphael thumped down next to him "And I think you'll find that's our remote" He held out his hand

"I'm the guest!" protested Casey, moving the remote to his other hand

"A warning. Don't play it this way Jones. You _will_ lose" answered Raphael as he turned to face him "My remote, my TV, my choice"

April knocked at Donatello's laboratory door, she didn't want to assume he would be okay with her barging in especially as he was handling Kraang technology; she was kinda with Mikey on that one -_ I mean, how safe could that stuff be? _Kraang was not trustworthy by any stretch.

"Anyone other than Mikey" came Donatello's reply

April smiled as she opened the door "Only me" Closing it behind her she spotted the tallest turtle bent over his desk. He didn't look up.

"You got a minute?"

Then he raised his head and observed her through his goggles "For you, always"

"Smooth" She smiled again and pulled up a chair "Is Mikey so bad that he needs his own sign?"

Donatello removed his goggles and put the glasses in their place "Yes and yes" He turned his chair round to face her "I'm assuming this isn't a visit to talk about Mikey?"

"No"

"So...what can I do you for?"

"TCRI" began April "I want an interview and I was hoping that with your science know-how you may have a contact there? Someone who would be willing to talk; we'd protect their identity of course and they would be paid, I just need to know what Sacks is up to"

Donatello thought about it for a moment "Sacks says he's only a source of funding"

"I know what he says Donnie but I don't believe it for a second. You saw my interview, the guy is playing the authorities and they have no idea"

"You got any proof?" He reached for his keyboard and dragged a screen into view.

"Not exactly...but, I will and I just know it's in there. If I can just get someone to talk. I mean, maybe they'd consent to an open and honest chat, they are looking to re-build bridges after all, and confidence after all that Baxter business"

Donatello's fingers sped over the keys "I may be able to help but I'm not promising, if I were you I'd go legit and ask them straight out. But, if that don't float your boat"

April couldn't help but giggle "Did you really just say that?"

He looked at her over his glasses "It's a phrase, why not?" The fingers resummed moving at speed. April watched in awe, she could touch type but no where near as fast at Donatello and he had fewer usable digits which were a lot bigger than the average human "Now I am a member of a sort of social network group - it's a space where scientists can share ideas and ask each other questions and no, before you ask, they do not know that I am a turtle"

"Who says I was gonna ask that?"

"I practically heard you think it" He hit the return key twice "And bingo, it's all encrypted, it's all legit, I got my pass via the cops" He flashed her a grin "And it's been all go ever since, I can talk to people from all over the world"

"You have far too many priviledges - no wonder Mikey is so jealous"

"Not my fault and I hardly think Mikey would want to talk science"

April looked at the screen "He says he's building something big"

"And I can't wait" Donatello raised his brow ridge "Mikey is always doing something or other in that pit he calls a room - he's probably building a colony of fungus what with all the left over pizza which resides there - and have you seen under his bed?"

"No. And I don't think I want to!" She leaned forward to get a better view of the screen.

"TCRI scientists tend to be grouped depending who is working on what - there are a couple I messaged with recently - whether these are their actual names though" He pulled up a page entitled Blue Bunny who had recent correspondance with Dr D.

Not bothering to hide her amusement, April laughed out loud "And that's the best you can do?"

"I prefer the simple option" He nudged her shoulder "It's not about the name you know"

"It's about the brain!" announced the reporter, nudging him back "I get it!"

The next conversation Donatello pulled up was with a member who called themselves Life Changer "See? Hardly original, but these two are one hundred per cent TCRI"

* * *

Within TCRI Leeanne Miller exhaled a breath as she finished clearing up. The experiments had deemed no significant results - the new drug hadn't done anything to the cells she had held in suspension. Maybe she had been too hopeful. Mike Fallon had been all over this one so he would be disappointed too.

After she disposed of the contents and put the equipment in for deep clean her mind began drifting back to their earlier conversation. He wanted her to be a part of this whole new 'thing' with Sacks - whatever it was - and he wanted her to sign a disclosure? That would ensure she couldn't talk about anything to anyone. She wasn't used to having a gag order and in the light of all which had happened in the past, she assumed the Company would want to keep being open and transparent about what they were doing - so why this need for secrecy? They were doing good tests here, they were making such amazing progress.. _Well, apart from today's little let down._

She removed her lab coat, exposing plain black trousers and a simple grey shirt, she was not a girl who wore colour - blend in - that was her motto - disappear. As she grabbed her outdoor coat from the peg and put it on, her handbag vibrated; alerting her to the arrival of a message on her phone. It could wait. She wasn't glued to her phone like so many others. It was time to go home, to eat the leftovers she had in the fridge and in turn, do some serious thinking about what her boss had offered.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to 'Guest' for your review - so glad you are enjoying it. This chapter is a little shorter and doesn't have much of the turtles in but they will be more prominent in future chapters. I just wanted to set the scene in TCRI - April's gut is spot on.

* * *

Chapter three: New Beginnings

It was a sad thing that she lived this close to TCRI because it actually meant she was home in five minutes and when she wasn't at work she got to look at said workplace straight out of her window as it loomed over her building. Her home of eight years was her little sancturary, a space where she felt most safe. Leeanne had never planned on being so close to her place of work but it just sort of happened. She had been working at a smaller lab on the outskirts of the City until she was headhunted. TCRI wanted her so much that they had taken the time to actually turn up to speak with her face to face - it felt like she was in a dream - TCRI was so well known and often lead the way in scientific innovation. In reality, she was so flattered and that would get them everywhere! The suits explained that, after the Stockman incident, they were doing a complete staff overhaul and went on to offer her a job with an immediate start. With the job came a much higher salary so there was really no competition, her former employer just accepted it and now she had been here for the grand total of seven months, two weeks and four days.

The job had come _after_ the apartment. Luckily, she loved both.

Her place was one of a small block of ten, unlike most of the buildings in Manhattan, it wasn't overstated infact it was quite the opposite, the grey cladding on the outside almost allowing it to be hidden amongst the other much larger buildings and then there was TCRI; a multi floor sky scraper that seemed to change colour throughout the day. She could see it from her front window. It would start off a blue green colour then darken to an inky black towards the end of the day and when the sun shone it almost appeared to glow and it towered over her small place.

Leeanne sat on her window seat and looked at it now - it's window framed eyes looked right back - unblinking, unwavering. Her own pale reflection stared back at her too. She looked whiter than usual. That was what she got for being a blonde and always wearing sunblock. Placing a hand on either cheek she leaned a little closer; pale blue eyes looked right back.

_'Why don't you do something different - take a risk - what are you so afraid of?'_

Taking her hands away from her face, she blew out a breath and grabbed her phone, pressing the speed-dial for work. Mike Fallon would still be there; she doubted that he ever went home and probably had a pop-up bed under his desk.

After the usual greetings she told him her decision.

"Lee that is wonderful news!" Though she didn't have him on speaker his enthusiastic voice was loud enough anyway, she held it away from her ear "You won't regret it I can promise you that, we'll get you started tomorrow morning"

She thanked him and ended the call.

Apparently, it was that simple!

The receiver clicked into place at the other end and Mike Fallon stared at it for a moment in silent reverie: "She's on board"

Eric Sacks was standing on the corner of the office, hiding in the shadows, chosing not to face him, but Fallon knew he was smiling, he could feel it: "As we knew she would. It was too good an offer"

"That's all of them" replied Fallon seriously "I just feel bad that we aren't being honest about the whole thing. Leeanne is a bright girl, she has a bright future, I would hate.."

"She'll be fine. They will all be fine. They just have to obey the rules which are all laid out clearly - what they are responsible for, what we are responsible for.."

"Which seems like nothing"

"They don't know that and you are not going to point that out, right?" Now Sacks was looking at him, his jaw clenched. His eyes as ice cold and menacing as always. Fallon shuddered.

_Think of the money, think of the money.. _"Of course"

"Good. Get the agreement signed and then we are good to go"

As Sacks walked out of the room Mike Fallon put his head in his hands. This all felt so wrong.

* * *

In total there were five of them starting out, Leeanne didn't recognise any of them, not that it meant anything, TCRI was such a large employer that you could never really know everybody and as she always kept herself to herself she was lucky if she knew half a dozen. Dressed in white lab coats they all looked like clones. Science clones. She didn't know why but after signing the non-disclosure Leeanne felt her stomach drop, like she was on a rollercoaster on a downward sweep. Everyone seemed on edge.

"You will all be based down here but each of you will be working in different areas" As Doctor Fallon walked them briskly forward Leeanne found herself staring at each camera as they passed and then watching out for the next one. There were an awful lot of cameras down here "This way" The doors were more than a little large. Fallon used his card and finger print to get inside. Leeanne had never seen that before. Extra security was obviously more a must down here.

Once inside, everything looked very similar, just on a larger scale. A much larger scale - with a lot more people. Used to working alone she figured this could be the reason for her churning stomach.

"There will be things you will see which may shock and surprise you - if you have any concerns or questions please speak to your team leader or contact me directly - all details are on the system"

At some point Leeanne had stopped walking - her feet were stuck to the floor and she couldn't move another step. Fallon's voice faded out of range and all she could see were the tanks to the right of her and what was floating in each one. She didn't know how long she stood still for but it was long enough to know that these beings were not human.

"They're all aliens" Mike Fallon was suddenly standing beside her and the rest of the group had gone "Now you can see why you have to sign the agreement. If this was to get out we would have a mad panic on our hands, you know what humans are like"

Leeanne wondered why he said 'humans' and not 'people'. She turned her head to look at him "How is this even real?"

"The line between reality and what you perceive it to be are definitely going to be tested over the next few days, but don't worry it is all perfectly safe, and you don't have to be concerned about them - it's what's _within_ them that I want you to look at"

It really shouldn't have shocked her that much. After all, most New Yorkers had heard of the attempted invasion several months back; of course there had been the usual rumor mill but there was just too much evidence to expect that all of the rumors were simply 'fake news'.

Fallon explained that each specimen had a unique genetic make-up and each of them contained unique fluid which housed various properties.

"And I want you to find out what exactly it is - put a name to it - break it down for us"

She looked at him blankly and said nothing. Bodily fluids were not really her area of expertise and where do you even begin with something that isn't of this world?

"Lee I know this is a bit of a shock but I have every faith that you can meet this challenge and rise above it - and of course give us some fantastic results!"

Had he forgotten about her failure to provide anything significant yesterday?

"Right. The first sample is all ready for you in the refrigeration unit. I'll, err, leave you to it"

And with that he was gone.

* * *

"Sorry April, the only replies I've had have declined outright to have any interaction with the press" Donatello was in his lab whilst April was at work. She immediately felt disappointed - this was the big one which she had already sold to the head of the Network and to say they were keen was an understatement.

"I did take the straight route too" admitted April "And they blew me off that way as well!"

"I guess they're not up for talking"

_Because they have too much to hide that's why. _"Thanks for trying anyway" The emotion in her voice was obvious - she felt let down.

"No worries"

Laying her smart phone on her desk she slammed a hand down afterwards - displays of anger weren't typically her thing but this whole Sacks/TCRI thing had her blood boiling. She knew he was up to something, it was just a matter of what.

Her phone rang and crept it's way across the table. She smiled when she saw who it was on the other end: "Mikey?"

"What's up Angel Cakes!" His enthusiasm was infectious.

"You know I'm working right?"

"Of course I do! I just wanted to make sure you were coming by later? I have a surprise for you!" She was glad he sounded more like his old self, though she had no idea what he was planning.

"A surprise? Sounds ominous"

Mikey didn't know what that meant but he hoped that he sounded like a man of mystery "Don't be late sweet cheeks and if you want to leave Jones at home then that's fine with me"

"He's on shift anyhow so it'll just be me"

Michelangelo did a little fist pump and a dance in his seat: "See you later then beautiful"

"Let me guess? April?" Donatello smiled to himself as he walked past his little brother.

"Yep. And she's coming to see me later" He folded his arms across his chest and put his feet up on his beanbag.

"And everyone else" added Donatello.

"Perhaps - but when she sees what I've made she'll be...well" Michelangelo had to stop himself from blurting out his little secret. He couldn't risk Donnie knowing and trying to lay claim to it. It was his invention and it would give April access to TCRI just like she wanted. Boy was she gonna be happy with him! First he had to go to his room and get it all ready. With a smile plastered on his face he abandonned the lounge and disappeared.

"He looks happier" noted Leonardo as he stood alongside Donatello in the kitchen area of the lair

"Mmmm" began Donatello as he mulled over Michelangelo's words "And that's what I'm worried about"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The trouble with science

Michelangelo could barely control himself. April would be arriving at any second and he was good and ready. He'd cleaned his room and thrown out all the trash so there were no more reminants of pizza boxes and candy wrappers under his bed and it all smelt 'reasonable'. Within the lair their own space was limited but having individual bedrooms was a definite bonus especially when he wanted some private time of his own to think about girls. The only issue was the lack of lock. Donatello had installed a lock on the bathroom and the lab but all bedrooms were free from such which was more than a little annoying. Michelangelo, however, used a chair to prop the door handle and it worked pretty well. He wouldn't use it when April arrived, that would be a too creepy. The sign would have to suffice in keeping his nosy family out of the space.

The 'Keep Out Donnie & Leo & Raph' sign that he had made and was hanging pride of place on the other side of his door. Raphael hadn't seen it yet, Donatello chose not to pass comment and Leonardo just rolled his eyes before wandering over in that general direction. Apparently the little talk that Splinter had held with the youngest of the clan had allowed him to find his sunshine again but he obviously still couldn't resist the odd little dig. Leo was more than a little intrigued as to what was going on but he tried to keep it light. He tapped on the door. Michelangelo appeared and then quickly closed it behind him,

"Just what have to got hidden behind that door that you look so pleased about?" Not waiting for a response he reached down for the door handle.

Michelangelo quickly slid himself between the larger turtle and his bedroom door using his body to push Leonardo away: "Nothing that you need to worry about brother"

"And _that's_ why I'm worried" Leonardo stepped to one side and Michelangelo mirrored his action "Is it that invention you were banging on about? Is that what you're up to?"

"Look. You aren't worried about Donnie having Kraang tech downhere so why would you be worried what goes on in my room? It's my private space for being awesome."

"You forget that I _know_ you Mikey" Leonardo bluffed one way then chose another which enabled him to get past and get a grip on the rim of the door "And as Team Leader I have to act on any suspicious activities to keep you all safe"

"That's baloney and you know it! Hey!" Turning the handle Leonardo burst his way in only to find the smallest turtle's bedroom to be tidy. Now that was a shock in itself. He hesitated and observed the space slowly "See? All present and correct. Nothing to see... here.." Michelangelo gave him a very smug look.

"I'll be keeping my eye on you" warned Leonardo, in the sternest voice he could muster.

"Just the one?" answered Michelangelo, grinning. The wave of relief which swept over him after the eldest moved away was potent, so much so that he had to hold the door frame for a moment before slipping inside and going straight over to his bed. Underneath said bed was where the prize was - the prize which would lead to endless adoration from a certain reporter and would show his brothers that he wasn't a dim whit who knew nothing about science. It hadn't been difficult to 'borrow' the teleportation device from Donatello's lab whilst he was out of the lair; his brainy brother hadn't even bothered to lock it away so in that respect he was asking for it to be meddled with. All Don had done was put a cover over the machine and leave it in the corner of the room. So Michelangelo simply found something of similar size and shape and swapped them. There would be no way Donnie would notice for ages which would give the youngest more than enough time to run his experiment.

He placed the teleport on his bed and attached his phone to the device the way he had before. His way of using it was way better than Donnie could ever imagine. The youngest had worked out that by dialing the co-ordinates via his phone the device gave him a window to be able to see wherever he wanted. It was an idea he had seen in one of his comic books but he was being a proper scientist by trying it - he doubted Donnie would even think of it because he'd be too busy trying to over complicate the entire thing by wanting to use the teleport to transport stuff. When April got here he could show her that using the teleport this way would allow her to see straight into TCRI so she could get some really great evidence.

Michelangelo knew he was on a roll: "Oh I am just way too smart! Take that Donnie" He did a little dance by the bed and finished it with role play "What was that April? You're leaving Jones for me? Shocker!"

The pulse that shot out from the device was not something he was expecting. The loud hum it emitted suddenly had the youngest in a panic. He lifted up his duvet cover and tried to hide it whilst ordering it to shush, a finger pressed hard against his lips. The next few events seemed to happen in slow motion, first the door opened, second Leonardo and Donatello appeared and it was at that point which Mikey realised it was all over but before they could say anything a pulse of energy knocked all of the brothers backwards.

"MIKEY! TURN IT OFF!" Under the loud buzzing, Donatello's voice sounded more high pitched than usual.

"It was! It IS!" He'd only touched it that _one_ time after sneaking into the lab...just to see if it worked. Sharing it with April was going to be the second time he'd used it.

"MIKEY!"

"WHAT THE..." Raphael surveyed the scene and put two and two together "You Goddamn idiot Mikey!" He grabbed the teleport from the bed and with one brisk move slammed it into the floor: upon impact it split apart and shattered across the stonework.

Michelangelo slowly sat up. His head hurt.

From the distance they all heard: "My sons, what was that?"

Splinter.

Donatello crawled forwards on hands and knees and looked at the remainants of the teleport in despair as Raphael held out a hand and pulled Leonardo to his feet.

"You have got some serious explaining to do!" They were both sending out death stares.

"What's going on?" April suddenly appeared in the door way "Did you guys feel that wierd energy pulse?"

* * *

Eric Sacks sat in his large leather chair and looked out of the window across Manhattan. At the sound of a familiar voice he spun his chair round to look at the television - channel six were advertising their 'star' reporter. Apparently April O'Neil had the highest ratings again this week. He found himself switching the set to it's mute function.

He _knew_ that April O'Neil was trying to get herself inside TCRI.

She cost him enough last time and knowing her she was still involved with those turtles whose presence across the City led to reports of super heroes or such like.

He'd long since abandonned the chase for them because now he had access to something much better and he would be creating something much better, stronger, faster, darker.

Besides, with a traditional mutant you always had an unknown quantity. He'd been to the prison where criminals Bebop and Rocksteady were being held and realised within two seconds of contact that they were ridiculously stupid.

Mutagen was such old news.

* * *

After her boss left her that morning Leeanne didn't really know what to do so she just stood there and watched everyone else getting on with things. There had to be at least one hundred bodies in this room and they all looked like they knew exactly what they were here for. She looked at the refridgeration unit before cautiously heading over there. Inside there was only one item - a sealed tube of black liquid. She stared at it.

"Leeanne" The voice from no-where made her jump. She shut the fridge door and attempted to find the source of said voice "Don't alarm yourself - I was merely checking that you had settled into our little facility down there" Now she recognised the voice: Eric Sacks. Why on earth would he be contacting her directly - surely he had people that did that for him?

"Mr Sacks...what a surprise...I'm just finding my feet as it were" She knew she was stumbling over her words but a man of that calibre was more than a little intimidating. Plus she didn't exactly know where the voice was coming from since there were no obvious places on the counter in front of her.

"I'm not checking up on you so please don't worry yourself" At those words Leeanne found herself staring directly at a camera in the corner of the room before clocking a further two behind her. It certainly looked like somebody was watching "Do you have everything you need?"

She was about to say she didn't really know what she needed but then stopped herself, realising that it was not something you said to TCRI's top investor.

"Yes thank you"

"Good. That's what I like to hear"

Leeanne wanted to say 'help' - or perhaps even 'I've changed my mind'.

"I'll leave you to it but please ensure you follow all safety procedures when handling that particular material"

And there it was: the thing which made her nervous.

"The usual safety procedures or are there different ones?" Silence "Mr Sacks?..."

She tried to remember if there was a safety section on the agreement she'd signed but she didn't think so.

A laminated piece of paper appeared in front of her "It's nothing new really - but least you can say you've read it" A tall skinny man was standing in front of her - she recognised him from earlier "Sorry; couldn't help but overhear.." He took a quick breath, almost jumped forward and held out a hand "I'm Ben by the way" She looked at the hand but didn't shake it "We err didn't get introduced - damn place is so big you never really get to know anyone anyway" He lowered his hand and immediatedly looked awkward "We both started in this at the same time..though I've been here two years over in the biogen department; you err been here long?"

_Oh Lord help me._ Leeanne did not want to be having this conversation now, not ever. Chit chat wasn't her thing. She shifted her body and turned towards the fridge: "I have to get on..." His dissapointment was tangible "Thanks though. For the safety card"

He shrugged and scurried away. She was sure he would be unlikely to try the whole conversation thing again, and for that she was grateful.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Keeping things quiet

Leeanne didn't realise how late it had gotten; she had actually thrown herself into her work and time had just passed her by. After her brief conversation with Sacks she decided to give this new role a go and to start with what she knew. Typically, all stable liquids had a main component, the part which formed the basis for everything else to adhere to, so she decided to attempt to find out what this black stuff was mostly made up of. It sounded pretty basic but at least it was a starting point. Her supervisor had told her it was of alien origin in a way that suggested to her it hadn't been his first 'encounter'. Perhaps though there would be some similarities with the human race or even a chemical that, as a species, we were knowledgeable about. After several hours of working on dividing and breaking down the liquid what surprised her the most was the high amount of sugar - at least sixty per cent of this substance was sucrose. Was that normal for an alien species? _Heck, what was normal for an alien species?_

A loud cry distracted her from both thought and movement. Glancing up from her present position she stopped what she was doing and waited. The noise came again; a definite cry of someone in some type of discomfort. Instinctively, she felt her breathing quicken and a feeling of panic rise up inside when, in scanning the room, clocked the fact that she was all on her own - where had everyone gone? Why had she not noticed? This place was buzzing with bodies and now it was empty. Glancing at her watch she realised at was after 9pm. She hadn't eaten anything since lunch, not that her stomach had complained. She quickly packed up her kit and put the used equipment in for deep clean as instructed. She removed her gloves and apron and threw them into the metal waste container by her feet. Whilst doing all this she kept one ear open for anymore sounds. Owing that she heard nothing came it made her think she'd imagined it.

As she left the room, coat and bag in hand Mike Fallon appeared from no-where, he looked sweaty and flustered: "Leeanne, I didn't know you were still here"

"Got carried away I guess" She watched as he wiped his brow with a flimsy little tissue that left white specks behind on the creases of his skin. His eyes flittered behind her and then to the side. He seemed on edge.

"All done now?...Good...good...I'll walk you out"

He applied a light pressure of contact on her upper arm and she squirmed away to avoid it. Physical contact was second on her list of most awkward things next to chit chat.

Suddenly his hand was back on her arm again and this time he moved her forward with a little more persuasion and a lot more speed. As they almost jogged down the corridor she tried to move herself out of his grip but it was seemingly impossible. A tall man in a very white lab coat stood outside a large double door, his lack of reaction as they passed by was almost as uncomfortable as Fallon's _over_ reaction.

The lift beeped as it opened and he almost threw her inside: "Have a good evening then see you tomorrow"

He almost observed her with a pitying look, lips pursed, eyes sad as the doors closed between them. She knocked on the ground floor button and leaned against the mirrored glass finding herself thinking one thing and only one thing: What on earth was that all about?

Doctor Mike Fallon found himself returning at a much slower pace to the tall man by the door.

"I don't think she heard anything. I know her, if she'd had heard, she would have said, would have asked.. Too engrossed in her work you see. Sorry. We did a sweep, just assumed"

The man in the white lab coat didn't speak, but the blank eyes made Fallon feel incredibly awkward. From the camera in the corner of the corridor he knew other eyes would be on him too.

"Back to it then" Although it was the last thing in the world he wanted to do.

* * *

Michelangelo was used to being in trouble, to have at least one brother on his tail and holding some sort of gripe but to have all three and Splinter was way beyond anything he had ever expected. And he didn't like it.

"Do you have any idea the damage you could have done?" Donatello looked like he was about to explode "This wasn't a toy Mikey! And now...instead of having it so close to testing it's ruined...RUINED! Do you know how long it is going to take me to repair it - and even then it may never be functionable again!"

Michelangelo was about to say that Casey had disarmed the thing with his hockey stick and it had been working so...

"Never mind that!" began Raphael, his large bulk towering over the top of the smaller brother as he prodded an equally large finger in his direction "He could have blown us all up...jees Mikey just when I think you can't get any worse!"

"Okay okay" Splinter stepped in and held up his paws before Leonardo could start to add his contribution "Michelangelo will be punished accordingly and it will be one of my choosing, I am sure he knows he has done the wrong thing"

"And I am sure it hasn't even registered in that half pint brain of his!" growled Raphael

"Enough!" scolded Splinter firmly "Enough!...I am sure you have things to occupy your time at this moment? Yes? Or do you want a part in the punishment too?"

Donatello took himself off to the lab, the lock clicking in place behind him as Raphael let out a louder than normal exhale and stomped away to his room slamming his door in order to make a point.

Splinter gave Leonardo a look which spoke volumes "I shall deal with _him_ later" confirmed the elderly rat "Now for matters at hand" He sat down opposite Michelangelo, his face softening "Why did you do that my son?"

Michelangelo lowered his eyes and shrugged his shoulders "I dunno"

"I do" interrupted Leonardo, raising a brow ridge and taking a nod at April

"Me?" she exclaimed, her eyes widening "What do I have to do with...?" Then she had a lightbulb moment "Oh" Michelangelo's crush on her was more than obvious since the day they met.

Usurping herself from her current position she thumped down next to Mikey "You don't have to risk life and limb to show me that you're smart, I know that already"

"There are other ways to impress the opposite sex. Safer ones" stated Leonardo as he scanned along the bookshelf, trying to pretend he wasn't too involved.

"What would _you_ know?!" scoffed Michelangelo "You don't know any girls, apart from April! Not like Donnie...he gets to do stuff...I just thought if I could..."

"That if you could show how good you were at science activities I would let you go out as he does?" guessed Splinter. Michelangelo didn't answer. Splinter placed a paw on his shoulder. "My son. There is no need for you to do such things. I am sure there will be room for you to get involved in other ways" he added kindly

"And please don't do anything like that again" said April as she bumped herself closer and put an arm through his "I can't lose one of my _best_ friends"

Leonardo knocked a knuckle on Donatello's lab door "It's me"

The lock clicked open and the scientist's head came round the frame "Just checking it is just you. Come on in"

Leonardo smiled "He didn't really mean it, though I know that's not much in way of compensation" Upon entry the door was locked behind him. He immediately saw what was left of the teleport on one of Donnie's workbenches "Is it fixable?"

The collection of bits were displayed in a pitiful pile on the largest wooden bench in the middle of the lab: "Maybe... I don't know"

"Is it that bad? I had thought it was indestructable"

"Have you met our brother Raphael? Nothing is ever indestructable when he gets involved" Donatello sighed and put a cover over the pieces "Tell you the truth I am not sure it would have been safe to use anyhow"

"You mean Mikey did a good thing?" Leonardo walked over to the computer screen and leaned in to inspect it.

"I think _Raph_ did a good thing. I shall speak to Mikey on another occasion but hey, maybe" He took a breath "Look, Leo. When that thing went off it shot out a spike of radiation" Leonardo found his attention back on Donatello "Now I am not saying that it is a bad thing and at this stage it is not worth raising an alarm with the others"

"Not even Splinter? And what about April?" Leonardo began to pace; it was the action he always undertook when he was on edge.

"I need to gather more information but I also need you to keep it under wraps at this moment"

"I don't know Donnie, I'm not sure I'm..." He rubbed his head with a hand "It just doesn't..."

"Please, just for a while. I'm not saying forever but what I don't want is a mad panic when there is no need. Every teleportation event issues radiation, its the nature of the machine"

"I knew that" answered the eldest, nodding his head. Donatello knew he didn't but correction was over-rated.

"So, I just need to be sure what happened here. No-one went anywhere so I'm theorizing the radiation would be a lot lower than if someone were teleported"

"But you don't know for sure...?"

"Not yet. But I will. Just give me another hour"

Leonardo paused in thought for a moment: "And then you'll tell the others?"

"Absolutely"

Although still unsure, the Leader trusted his brother and, after all, what harm could an hour do?


	6. Chapter 6

(no Turtles in this chapter but it's only a short one..)

Chapter Six: It Lives & they Die

_Later that night she dreamed she was someone else, and in the darkness someone was watching._

_She liked it._

* * *

Her alarm sounded out with it's incessant beep beeping - she hit the snooze and rolled herself over. It only felt like she had been under the covers for a matter of minutes and here she was having to get up for work? Ugh.

The sunshine was peeping through the drapes and creeping it's way across the bed as if encouraging her to get up. Swinging her legs out of bed she made for the bathroom and turned on the shower. The warm water on her skin felt nice, relaxing, she let her hands massage the soap along her shoulders. The noise behind her made her jump, spinning round there was nobody there, of course, but the feeling remained and she suddenly wanted to cover up her nakedness. Shower effectively ruined she got out and went to her bedroom to get dried and dressed - it didn't feel as strange there. No imaginary eyes boring into her.

She attempted to pin her hair up, finding the task seemingly impossible for some reason "Jees get a grip", the scolding enabling her to take a breath and eventually win.

Shoes on feet breakfast was a mobile affair - toast whilst exiting her apartment - deciding instead to get a drink when she arrived at work. The walk allowed her to get her head straight and rationalise: she had lived in that place for years, it was not haunted and more importantly she didn't even believe in ghosts.

Entering TCRI she went straight to the lift. Today there was only one guy on the front desk and he looked _very_ familiar; it was the suited man who was present last night. She held up her pass and managed a smile, he, on the other hand, didn't even acknowledge that she was there let alone attempt a conversation. Fine with her. She hated chit-chat anyway. Arriving at her floor and swiping into the lab she immediately noticed change. The specimens that had been there yesterday were no longer in residence and there were significantly fewer staff too.

"Leeanne" Mike Fallon, it appeared, was already waiting by her workstation "Glad you're here. I just need a word"

"O-kay" She put her bag on the workbench and waited.

"Not here" He made a move towards the door from which she had just entered and as he was her manager, she followed. She'd been in her new role for a day, surely she hadn't done anything wrong?

They ended up in the lift in silence. She found herself going over different scenarios in her head and as usual, planning for the worse but trying to remain positive. It seemed like they were traveling forever when in reality they had only passed around eight floors to arrive at the chosen destination - it certainly wasn't the floor for Fallon's office but it was the floor for Eric Sacks. He stood just ahead, a smile on his face: "Mike, thank you" Fallon appeared to deliver her and then take a few steps away "It'll just be me I'm afraid, Doctor Fallon has other matters to attend to this morning"

"Oh.." Leeanne felt confused - hadn't he said he wanted a word - he certainly hadn't said that Mr Sacks did. All of a sudden she felt a twinge of anxiety and knotted her hands together accordingly.

"Please come in and, don't look so concerned, please"

The office was huge. Had to be at least one third of the entire floor width, it certainly looked bigger than any room she had been in previously and the desk situated by the window was also impressively big. Like everyone else she was well aware that he had given generous amounts of funding to multiple departments within TCRI but Sacks was not a scientist so why would a financial backer require an office of this magnitude?

"Have a seat Leeanne" He indicated towards one of the two chairs which sat on the visitor side of the desk, instead of sitting in the large leather chair opposite he remained standing and regarded her with intensity "How are you?"

"Fine.." Then she quickly added "Thank you"

"Good" He turned away from her and walked over to the window "Did you know that out of every scientific venue in this state we are the only ones using alien technology?"

She didn't.

"And by technology I don't just mean we have a basement full of flying saucers Leeanne"

Why would they?

But did they?

She found herself asking a question: "I wondered where the specimens had gone, the ones from the lab, I, they were.."

"Yes. They were there weren't they" He paused and glanced over his shoulder "Or were they?" He smiled and looked back out of the window. Leeanne felt confused and a little nauseous all of a sudden.

"I don't understand"

Sacks sat himself down in the chair opposite "Apologies. I don't expect you to understand my riddles. I don't expect you to understand any of this but I would like you to listen carefully as to what I am going to tell you" He smiled again "The entire set up was fake Leeanne, fake but necessary. We had to get you in somehow"

Now the nausea became very real. It bubbled in her stomach and burned upwards into her throat.

"You were good though. You abided by our rules, you did your little test and you discovered that the liquid was sugar based am I right?"

Leeanne didn't say anything.

"And it was - it is - because we made it just for you"

"Why would you..."

"To keep you occupied - you and _your_ scientist friends. Sadly all of them were mis-connections" He took a breath and looked at her "Apart from you"

"What? I don't understand" She felt light headed.

"Leeanne" He leaned forward "You are the experiment"

* * *

Vern signalled the countdown and April put her microphone up to her mouth: "Early this morning within the apartment block behind me a gruesome discovery has led to one of the biggest manhunts in history. Whilst the police have kept details to a minimum for now we have confirmation that several bodies have been found and there is one missing person whose identity has not yet been released. We will keep you updated as and when we hear more. April O'Neil, Channel Six news"

Vern gave her the okay sign and lowered the camera.

"I wish they'd give us more info" began April. She looked at the building "I just _have_ to know what went on in there"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Inside is where you'll find the monster

Something wasn't right. Leonardo couldn't put his finger on it but something was definitely up.

He'd got out of bed early to train as usual but instead of feeling full of energy as he entered the Dojo he felt zapped and that was not like him at all. Donatello had been true to his word and his tests revealed that whatever it was which was affecting the eldest the teleport was not to blame though he promised to take daily readings on himself and his brother and keep a secretive eye on Michelangelo. Although with Mikey being much happier now he had been granted a day pass to see what his geeky brother got up to in the police labs there was no way of measuring a marked change. He also insisted that Leo continued to keep it quiet for now.

"Now that eveything has mellowed let's just leave it at that" he reasonned, his big brown eyes focused on Leo in a silent plea "Raph isn't beating down on Mikes anymore, no-one is yelling, hey, it's nice. Peace-ful"

As much as Leonardo didn't want to admit it, Donatello did have a point. Mike had been so moody recently that it had put a strain on the whole family dynamic and then all the drama with the teleport had led to a lot of blame and shame - mainly Raph doing the blaming and the shaming of Michelangelo. A bit of peace _wa_s nice.

But then there was her..._who_ on earth was she and _why_ was she appearing in his mind like this and so darn frequent. He'd never seen her before. He wasn't a regular television watcher and only knew April so this whole thing had him confused.

Taking a deep breath he took a stance and attempted some basic moves but all too soon felt light headed. Vocalising his frustration he launched the katana at the wall. It hit hard and bounced onto the floor with a clatter.

"Are you okay my son?" Splinter was suddenly standing at the entrance to the dojo, arms folded up and inside his robe.

Leonardo firstly felt embarrassment. He skulked over to the wall and bent to collect his sword.

"It is not like you to behave in such a manner"

The eldest rubbed the back of his neck: "Sorry" he mumbled. Though, in truth, he didn't know whether he was or not. He felt frustrated. Irritable even.

"What is troubling you?" Leonardo re-hung the weapons he was going to use on the wall. There would be no point now. He couldn't train. "Because if you want to talk you know I am always here to listen. Especially when you act so out of character, now if it was Raphael..."

"What? He's allowed to have a temper and I'm not?!" He pushed past Splinter to go towards somewhere else, anywhere where he could be on his own.

"Leonardo! Come back here!"

Splinter's calls fell on deaf ears as Leonardo was already out of the lair and on his way to that escape. Where it was he didn't know. _Just had to get away.._

Michelangelo popped his head out of his room: "Something up sensei?"

The old rat wavered a paw in his direction as if dismissing the concern "Nothing that won't be sorted with a little time" he mused before returning to his room

"Leo sounded a bit off...that's all" Michelangelo's voice trailed off and he found himself musing to himself, which is not something he did a lot of, that perhaps Leo was finally having sugar cravings. His brother was far too strict with his diet.

"Are you talking to yourself? You know what that means don't cha?" Raphael chuckled to himself as he eyed up his weights.

"The time is right. Madness has come" replied Michelangelo theatrically "Leo just got all huffy with Splinter and walked out"

Raphael turned and locked eyes with his younger brother "Seriously? And I missed it!" He blew out a breath "Dammit. What did Sensei say..? Was it all 'into the hashi with you!'.."

Michelangelo smiled but shook his head. He felt so conflicted, Raphael's impression of their father was lacking and then some but to see his large brother behave this way did hold it's amusements.

"You know, I always miss the best bits"

"And what bits are those?" Donatello appeared out of his lab, glasses and mask off, rubbing his eyes. Michelangelo regarded him with awe and concern - Donnie looked exhausted.

"You need to go to bed" announced the orange banded turtle "Cause those bags under your eyes could pack for a round the world trip and still have room"

"Ha" answered Donatello "What did I miss?"

"Leo having a temper tantrum" announced Raphael simply "Apparently he's gone AWOL"

Donatello tied his mask and placed the glasses on his nose.

"Very un-Leo like" continued Raphael, grinning "I bet it was knockout"

"Do we know where he went?"

"Nope. And do we care? Nope" Raphael waited for a fist bump with Michelangelo. It didn't come.

Donatello shot his larger brother a look "We do care Raph and so would you if he didn't come back"

Raphael folded his arms across his chest "Try me"

* * *

She waited for the punchline.

It didn't come.

"This is a joke right?" She looked at Sacks. She waited. He stared. No dancing clown, no audience clapping, no over-the-top host in a glitzy suit telling her she'd been 'duped' but not to 'mind because she'd won a million dollars'...!

"No Leeanne, this is not a joke. I do not joke about this sort of thing. Would be far too cruel don't you think?"

"You just told me I am an experiment. It's not exactly a nice thing is it?" Her body was fighting between fear and anger, tears were threatening to spring to her eyes but she pushed the wave back down and swallowed.

"Leeanne. I have been bought up in science, my father was a scientist, my uncle was a scientist, I was a scientist - still am, even if I been replaced by younger, smarter minds. In all that time I never once understood the true meaning until I made contact with an alien species who have showed me that science can not only lead armies, it can make them"

She didn't like the sound of this.

"I am sure you remember..." He hit a couple of keys on the flat board and spun a large screen round so she could it: It was pictures of the alien invasion; the ship that built itself in the sky and then abruptly disappeared. "Before this,I had long since worked with chemicals and technology that they supplied us with. Some were successful" His brain flashed to the turtles "And some were not" He moved the screen around and touched one more button "You have come straight into work with such loyalty and determination and left behind such devastation" He smiled and swivelled the screen back round "See what you did"

The pit in her stomach dropped even further, on the screen was her building, her home and then there bodies. Blood and dozens of bodies. They were everywhere. The hallway, the hallway she had walked a thousand times. Children. Two little girls, they lived below her...she thought she remembered... Bile rose and burnt her throat, the hand over her mouth barely containing it: "No. Never. Ridiculous" She realised she had legs and attempted to use them. An image flashed in her mind. The power. The feeling of control. That raw need to have it.

"Please Leeanne sit, let me explain"

He looked blurry. She felt for the chair "No" Her voice sounded far away "No". Her last thought were of the silent figure who watched her that night and the realisation that all she had liked, he had liked too.

_He had been there, in the darkness. He was big. Imposing. Muscular. But it was his eyes that struck her most - piercing blue irises surrounded by dark rims - and it was these that she remembered as the world came into focus once more._

Sacks was leaning over her now 'horizontal' position. She'd been moved. Her wrists, and ankles, now bound she lay on some sort of metal table in a room that was not Sack's office. The expressionless man in a suit was also there.

"Welcome back. Apologies for the binding but we cannot risk you running around and hurting yourself so for now it is necessary"

"Why?" Her throat felt dry "Why are you doing this? I'm nothing to you..you people...I'm just...me"

He bent closed "And that is precisely why we bought you in. Do you think that the job here just popped into your lap because you are just so talented? Oh Lee, we head hunted you and your little friends because we wanted to see if we could get your minds to connect to theirs"

Leeanne twitched against the restraints, her fingers brushing against the cold metal beneath, so cold, it almost felt wet.

"They're reinforced steel so I wouldn't bother" Lifting himself back to full height he placed a hand on his colleague's shoulder, the man didn't even blink "You see the Kraang are unlike any other alien race. They have superiority of mind. You." He pointed a finger at her "Are intelligent. A perfect fit shall we say. I had hopes for _all_ of you. And the group before and the group before them...Not meant to be though and then there is you. It was like a jigsaw being built right before our eyes - the connections - the desire to fit. Your brain is beautiful. Perfect. They chose you Leeanne, you should be grateful, it hurts not to be chosen and I mean_ really_ hurts.."

Then she heard the shouts, the ones she had heard the other evening, from that other room..? Surely to God..?

"My building. How.."

"I know" He almost looked pained "Sad isn't it, all those people. But you disappeared and as long as you're here then you have nothing to fear. The cops think you are in the grip of some mad-man. They don't believe you did it, all those bad things"

"Neither do I" she replied firmly "I know me. I am not. I _would_ not"

"Yes. Before you were just a plain jane weren't you, disappearing into every room you entered. They would never think that the quiet girl on the top floor would do all this. And they have no evidence, we made sure of that" He patted the man again "Show her. Show her who you are"

The silent man in the suit opened his jacket, shirt buttons were next, she wanted to turn away but Sacks held her head "Look and see" And she saw. It was just like one of those samples - alien - pink, like a small brain packed tightly into the chest cavity "With the Kraang already here the authorities will not know what has hit them and with you and others like you, this City will once again fall to it's knees and beg for mercy"


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so this chapter is darker than the rest and contains scenes which some of you may not like to read. If you wish to skip it please do.**

Chapter Eight: Dark Leo

There was a pounding in his head - almost rhythmical - but it hurt too, deep within the tissue, like something was burrowing in there.

Leonardo didn't know how long he stayed away from the lair, wandering the tunnels, but it must have been hours because when he ventured up topside the night had reclaimed the City in all her smoky wonder. His phone had been silent for ages too, he didn't know whether that was because it was broken or whether he had turned it off. Of course, there could also be the possibility that none of his family had tried to get in touch. Perhaps they were glad that he had gone. Raphael would certainly relish in the opportunity to play leader.

'Let him' hissed the eldest bitterly to himself 'Always thinking he's better than me'. The bard stung a little more than expected because Leonardo realised then and there that if he couldn't fight, he couldn't protect the family and therefore he wouldn't be able to lead the team.

He was a failure.

Swinging himself up to the rooftop he paced a little to try to relax but this didn't squash the bubbling feelings of rage which all but consumed him. He slammed a fist into a concrete wall causing dust to fly, again and again he continued to pound the hard surface until his knuckles were bleeding. Then the pain hit, knocking the anger all but out of him as he slid down onto the floor, tears streaming from his eyes, all he could think was 'why'.

* * *

_The pinprick of pain in her arm allowed the dark to flood into her head, and flood her it did. Within that deepest of places was where she found herself connecting to something or someone else. He was angry and he was struggling, if only.. The eyes were pained. He was pained. It hurt her to see him like this. Though the physical side of her was not intertwined with this reptile, part of her brain was, and as he had watched her she now watched him. From deep within, she called to him, shouted to him, told him to get up, told him to move; to get his fill of what it is that he needed._

_And through the darkness he heard her._

* * *

"Seriously you need to dump the idiot" Tiffany Matthews and her best friend, Sarah were deep in conversation as Tiffany finished painting her nails. She wasn't going out but liked to take pride in her appearance and that included full manicure and pedicure all by her own hand of course - salons were a rip off. She blew on her thumb then round each digit in turn "I'm drying my nails what did you think I was doing?" she giggled at her friend's reply "Err no way. That is why you have to dump what's his face and then we start next term as single girls. It'd be fun"

With her back to the balcony she didn't see the silent figure slip down from above. If she had seen it, she would have been afraid. It was a huge, imposing form of solid muscle.

"Say you will, please...least make the guy sweat a little"

A breeze from the open door made her shudder, she looked beyond the sweeping voile as it danced in the breeze, out into the night and waited. Car horns blasted by but that was all. She slid the balcony door across.

"He doesn't deserve you and you know I'm right" A enormous shadow fell over her from behind, she caught a breath but never got the chance to scream as a large rough hand smothered her nose and mouth and held her there whilst someone spoke gruffly in her ear, telling her to be quiet or she'd die. She nodded that she'd understood, small whimpering sounds escaping involuntarily as her eyes pooled with water. Whatever this was, it was not human, and did not even dare to think what horror could be gripping her right now.

She felt herself moved backwards, her feet were off the ground, swinging in mid-air and this thing was crushing her ribs. She couldn't breathe. If her body was in flight or fight mode then she could do neither. She was thrown roughly onto her bed, face first, getting a mouthful of blanket. Shakily she tried to move herself so she could face this intruder but was pinned in place as she felt a tremendous weight on top of her and what felt like an arm across the back of her neck. Her fingers brushed against something rough, it moved and she felt both of her wrists gripped with force and pushed up towards her face. There was a heavy breathing in her ear - the deep voice told her to be still. Letting go of one of her hands just to tug at her sweatpants and underwear, a mouth fell hot and heavy on her neck, a hand pushed her vest upwards and grabbed at her flesh, she wanted to scream but couldn't.

Her lower body was yanked upwards, held there, as he muttered something behind her. At this point she knew exactly what was coming next and decided she would rather be dead, she opened her mouth to shout out but was stopped by a violent blow to the back of the head and all went black.

* * *

Casey Jones took a few minutes to think. He was not often shocked by what the City had to throw at him but it was going a pretty good job. His colleagues were in and out of the residential home on this side of town whilst five other groups would be going in and out of the other locations. Six bodies. Six young women brutally raped and killed all in one night. Casey closed his eyes. Was this a move up from the killings at the block near TCRI where a young woman was still missing? Was this maniac now adding rape to his repertoire?

"Jones. Parents are in with our guys from counselling, god, are they going to be busy for some time" Detective Launder met his eyes and then turned away to view a man and woman in tears as they got into a black un-marked police car "They are never going to get over that"

"That's why we have to catch the Perp before..." Casey stopped mid-sentence, Launder noticed.

"He does it again. You're thinking like me and I like folks who think like me. We have one sick son of a bitch on our hands but he's got a taste for it now and he's going to do it again alright.."

Casey nodded. His eyes drawn to the familiar shape of a body bag being transported from the home to the back of the coroners van. The trolley wheels were knocked out from under it as they slid it into place, secured and the doors slammed shut. He had looked at that bedroom scene and felt sick. What she must have gone through couldn't bear thinking about, it was the sheer brutality of it all, her face almost unrecognisible. This guy was strong, the neck had been snapped like it was a toothpick but unlike the first killings there was no dissecting of these bodies; in fact as far as he could tell there were no weapons used in this attack what-so-ever. So, what had the first one been? A trial to see if he could get away with it? _A trial to see if he liked it?_

His phone beeped, he slid it out of his pocket "Jones here"

"Fancy a visit to TCRI? I think it's time we get someone in there" It was Launder. Casey looked up at the house; the Detective was standing by the window "There is something which just isn't sitting right with me and the fact that our missing female worked there, well, it's a good enough reason to get a warrant"

From inside the bedroom of the deceased 22 year old Tiffany Matthews Detective Launder watched as samples were collected. Along the cream carpet there were splatters of blood which led all the way to a vanity mirror. Along the mirror, in smudged finger works were the letters TCRI. The same message which had appeared at every single address. It could just be a bluff but knowing that Leeanne Miller worked there it was certainly worth checking out and he trusted Jones, plus knowing his want to be a detective himself it would be good practice.

* * *

"Leo..." The light knuckle wrapping forced Leonardo out of his sleep. As he cracked open his eyes and fumbled for the light switch he immediately became aware of two things:

1..The throbbing pain in his head

2..The blood all over the bed sheets

Jumping up off the mattress, he knocked over his chair where his scattered ninja gear lay; the crash sounded out loudly followed by a string of curses that Michelangelo was quite sure he had never heard his older brother use before.

"You okay bro?" It was past noon and Leonardo never slept in so naturally after boring himself to death for a few hours the youngest turtle wanted to see if all was okay. Raphael said he didn't care and Donatello was doing his police thing so the orange banded turtle took him upon himself to check. Besides he was getting bored of his company and was even going to suggest a sparring session "Just thought I'd see that you were still alive?" He pushed his face to the door and listened.

"Go away Mikey!"

"Are you sick? Shall I get dad?"

The door rattled as something heavy was thrown at it "I said, GO AWAY!"

Michelangelo paused for a moment. This was not Leo-like. He wished Donnie was here. His geeky brother would know exactly what to do. Splinter had told them to sort it out amongst themselves but if he couldn't did that mean he would get into trouble if he approached the elderly rat again?

He was just about to tap the door again when something threw him off balance, straight onto his shell.

"Don't even think about it" Leonardo's voice came sternly from _inside_ his bedroom "Just do one Mikey and leave me alone!"

Michelangelo shot up and looked about the room. No-one. He was completely alone. He took himself away from the door and took out his phone - there was only one number he would be dialing and this time it wouldn't be April.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Challenges & Questions

Speaking to an extremely anxious Michelangelo was not without it's challenges. The fact that the youngest brother had a tendency to talk faster and more high pitched as the call progressed was putting Donatello's ear canal under immense pressure. Michelangelo's voice was becoming more 'noise' than actual words. But, from what he could gather, there was something _really_ wrong with Leo.

"Mikey calm down..where is Sensei in all this?"

"He said I have to sort it myself but Raph won't help me and I think Leo's gone all pyscho because of what I did with the thingy-me-bob that I _borrowed_ from your lab.." whined Michelangelo, Donatello could practically hear him hot footing about.

"The teleport? Hardly. And we were all exposed to that remember?"

"Oh yeah, forgot that part...wait, does that mean that we will all go pyscho?"

"Leo hasn't gone anything, he just sounds a little annoyed by something that's all"

"A LITTLE annoyed!" exclaimed the youngest "He knocked me over without even opening the door! I think that is more than a little annoyed. In fact, I don't even think Raph could pull off a trick like that"

"What?" A very large and grumpy looking Raphael, complete with towel round his neck, now found himself becoming a part of the conversation "Who are you talking to?"

"Donnie. Leo needs help. He's gone..."

"Pyscho. Heard you the first time pipsqueak" He relieved the cell from the smaller turtle and held it up to speak with Donatello "What's all this about D?"

"Oh hey Raph, well, you tell me. Apparently Leo managed to push Mikey over from the_ inside_ of his room. Mikey is more than a little freaked out by it all"

"And he won't get out of bed" added Michelangelo loudly; he jumped up and down and eventually managed to snatch the phone back "Have you _seen_ the time? He never sleeps in! This is far too un-Leo like for my liking. We have to do something - you're the scientist, you really need to come home now!" Donatello didn't think the voice could get any higher in pitch, and then it did. He winced.

"Oh,_ I'm_ the scientist now am I? I thought you had aspirations to be Mister Big Scientist, isn't that what you said? Hey? Isn't it?"

Michelangelo knew his brother was not going to let this whole thing go and would make him beg and be very humble for a very long time: "You're better than me and you know it. Our big brother is in crisis here so you need to come home and do science things to make him all better _puuurrrrleeeasssseeee" _He took a deep breath "At least come and do some tests on him or something science-like with probes"

Donatello smiled to himself: Michelangelo was definitely not at one with the lingo. "Okay. I'm nearly done here anyhow so if you just wait a little bit longer.."

"You got the truck?" Raph came back on the line.

"Why ask? You know that's how I roll. Besides, you not been tinkering on anything in the workshop? You telling me you didn't notice it was gone?"

"I've not been down that way yet, waited for Fearless to start shouting the odds, it never happened, so I've done my own training and, surprise surprise, it was a lot more fun"

Donatello shook his head.

"Don't do that"

"Do what?"

"Shake your head that way, I know you and the disapprovals. You're sending daggers my way down this line"

"Well. You guys's feud is way too old already"

"In a week you will be begging me to stay on as Leader, you just wait, I know you think it's a temp job but if his almighty can't be bothered to even train then he doesn't deserve to be in the role and that's fact"

"Keep your voice down" whispered Michelangelo "He might throw you about too"

"I'd like to see him try" Raphael rolled his shoulders.

"On my way" Donatello ended the call. He knew that if he didn't it would go on and on and on, and by the sounds of things he needed to get back to the lair quick time. In truth, this morning had not been easy, though he was not involved in directly forensics - why would he be? wasn't his field; but he knew about the murders and pretty soon so would everyone. It was already being fed over the news though in truth the details were few because the detectives were in a place of far 'too many questions and not enough answers'. Casey had let him know about his superior's want for him to get into TCRI and Donatello thought that it was a very good move. Like April, he had a bad feeling about that place, especially now Sacks was flouting himself everywhere. He didn't believe that one such as Sacks could come back from hiding and say 'behold, I am a new man' - not after all the killing. Plus after what he done to April's father he, like his brothers, couldn't help but feel her pain.

Why would 'TCRI' be left on the mirror at each of the six murders? Was this done deliberately to point the blame? Was it done as a distraction? Donatello didn't know but he knew that Casey would want answers for each one of those girls and for April.

* * *

Casey waited with some degree of patience for the Judge to sign off on his decision. He actually didn't think it would be that easy and that there would be at least some degree of protest whilst 'someone' looked further into it. He had come to the court house flanked by two uniformed officers and found himself wondering if this would be what it would really be like to be an actual detective. It was a childhood dream, his application finally in so now all he had to do was wait. And gaining experience like this in the field would certainly add that extra edge during the interview stage. Launder was a very accomplished Detective, Casey knew he would be keen to share learning and getting a good outcome today could also lead to a solid reference.

Two hours later he found himself in the main entrance lobby of TCRI waiting on a response from someone, anyone who would be able to give him some answers and most importantly access. This building had one too many door codes for his liking.

"Sir, sir" The heavily accented receptionist was waving at him from behind her pillars "I've spoken to one of our Supervisors and now isn't a convenient time. Could you not come back next week?"

Casey's mouth turned upwards into a smile "No Miss..." He looked for a name tag - she wasn't wearing one "I cannot come back another time, I have a warrant, so will you just get me a Supervisor who can accomodate my needs today at this very moment"

Now she donned an 'un-happy face' but nonetheless picked up the phone again.

"Ridiculous" spat Casey as he turned towards the officers in uniform "If Launder were here, this little thing" he moved his finger in a circular motion - capturing them and her "would not be happening - he would already be upstairs asking questions"

"Sir.." Little Miss Sulky was suddenly behind him, hands on her hips "If you'd like to follow me"

She'd been replaced behind the desk by a rather expressionless looking man with slicked back dark hair. His eyes were on him though, moving with great focus as Casey and the two officers in uniform went towards the lift. For some reason it made Casey shudder. It was similar to the feeling you get when it is said that someone walks over your grave. In truth, that guy gave him the creeps.

"You're lucky" The receptionist interrupted his thoughts "Mr Sacks himself will give you some of his time"

"Bles-sed are the lucky" replied Casey. It was lost on her.

"How big _is_ this building exactly?" One of the uniforms decided to break the awkward silence that had descended into the lift space. He glanced at Casey as if seeking approval - one eyebrow raise did it all "It seems awful large - I think I'd get lost working here"

She gave him a look of disdain "You get used to it"

TCRI employees were not very welcoming and that was a fact. Casey couldn't help but think Donatello would be disappointed in that. He watched the numbers rising up and up and eventually they stopped; the doors pinged open and little miss happy-face led the way down the corridor. Casey dropped his eyes to her shoes. He never looked at shoes until he'd met April. She was not a girly-girl so the very enormous heels that this girl was sporting made him think what her reaction would be. She was definitely for the practical and he loved her for that.

"Just wait here" She pointed to the carpet "I'll just be a moment. Oh, do you have your warrant?" She held out her hand expectantly.

He forced a smile "Sure". He gave her the envelope and she disappeared behind a very large brown door.

"You think you'll get that back?" The uniform put an idea in his head that he hadn't thought of.

"Trust is important" said Casey. He put his hands in his jacket pocket and gave uniform a convinced look.

"What if he shreds it?"

"Seriously?" Uniform didn't click at his own pun - Casey shook his head. Not so long ago, before Shredder vanished and the City's war with the Foot Clan ended, Sacks and Shredder had in place a plan of their own. The turtles saw that plan never got off the ground - helped by his girl. Of course. And maybe a little bit of Vern.

"Okay, Mr Sacks will see you now" The receptionist smiled: falsely. She stood to the side to let them pass by her and then closed the door.

"No coffee?" Casey looked at the closed door "No coffee" he concluded.

Eric Sacks was standing over by the window; shiny silver suit, shiny silver hair. He made no effort to move as they approached him.

"Mr Sacks, thank you for your time" Casey didn't want to say that but he felt obliged to. What he wanted to say was more along the lines of 'tell me what the hell is going on here you murdering bastard'. He knew just how much April missed her father. Just how the hell was this guy walking around the City as if nothing had happened was beyond comprehension.

"Officer Jones I don't have any time for things like this" He tossed the warrant onto his desk "And with a building this size, floors and areas that are not owned by the four letters you see at the top of this tower and if I'm really honest, areas that are not without risk, I am afraid that there is no way you can execute a warrant here"

"This warrant is fresh from the Judge, you can't worm your way out of this one"

Eric Sacks smiled at him, pulled out his chair and sat down, pressing the tips of his fingers together, he chuckled "I'm not worming anything _Officer_ Jones. I am simply stating a fact, it would months for any warrant to be executed here and for what, just because you seemingly have some evidence that may or may not link to this company"

Casey pursed his lips and sucked in a breath "I don't care whether it takes a while Mr Sacks, we just want to have a look around the facility and know what is going on here. And we could appreciate your co-operation on the matter"

"You wouldn't understand it" The smile disappeared "I doubt science is a hobby of yours Officer Jones"

"And I thought you were just a funding stream..all this space just a perk is it?" Casey extended his arms outwards, emphasising the sheer size of the room.

"No. It is because I am a scientist. And before you ask, no, I do not DO any of the experiments, that is left to the fantastic team which is already in place here and a few others that we drafted over"

"Leeanne Miller one of those?" Casey watched for a reaction. If Sacks was involved in her disappearance surely he would show some sort of subtle signal.

Sacks met his eyes and did his best impression of a broken puppy "Yes, she was head-hunted originally because of her brilliance and we've found her to be a great asset to the team, some of the work she has done with medication trialling is outstanding but I am sure you already know all this" He leaned forward and continued "I am sure you have done all your research haven't you? And what, because she works here, has now gone missing and someone has gone a little stir crazy you automatically blame this organisation for that? I don't think so" Before Casey could speak Eric Sacks was up from his desk and almost half over it, hands spread wide to take the weight of his upper body "You know the other reason they like having me here? TCRI. Not just because of investment - but because I will not stand for any crap - not from any one - and _I will_ protect my investment"

"And I would call multiple homicide more than going a 'little stir crazy' wouldn't you? And I would think that you would be concerned about Miss Miller mean as she is such a great asset to the team" Casey would not let this man intimidate him.

Eric Sacks nodded and lowered himself back down into his chair "Yes. Of course"

"So, for now, I would like to see where Miss Miller worked when she was here and a list of everything you are currently undertaking"

"Happy to help" As Sacks picked up the phone he looked anything but happy "You would need a scientist to explain it all, to you, it would just be a lot of words and numbers"

"Look Mr Sacks, I am not executing the full warrant today but only because of the practicalities not because we are backing down. However, whilst I am here I expect to get what I ask for. And for your information. I know a scientist who will be more than happy to help"

He thought both Launder and Donnie would be proud.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Lost & Found

"Lee..." The voice sounded more than a million miles away perhaps from some other planet; it could be possible, hell, anything was possible now she had seen aliens, a real brain-like aliens tucked away inside the average body of a man.._or was it_..there was no way it could be a **real** man, afterall, how could it be with an alien inside it?

"Lee.." She felt light pressure on her arm; a touch to almost hurry her back to consciousness but all she could do was think about what Sacks had said, and more importantly, what he had shown her. Her inner monologue had a life of it's own and it was not going to give it up that easily - it weighed down her eyes and kept her in that state of compliance so all she could think about was the words which Sacks had said: _You_ are the experiment.

In that second the horror rose over her once more: this man must have done something to her, made her think about those horrible images, perhaps it was a test to pave the way for something much worse? Even in her subdued state, she felt nauseous, and then there was the panic: the burning need to move.

"Leeanne.." The voice was louder now, another touch, a shake, more persistent this time "Come on Lee, please"

The weight on her eyelids was extreme but if only she could...and then...light, little slivers of light, she could see them now and see a man leaning right over her, he was blurry but he was definitely there.

"Mike.." Even her own voice sounded like it was underwater - just what had Sacks doped her with?

"Thank god" And then he was pulling her up to sitting, supporting her weight with his own. His features were becoming more in focus: it was definitely Doctor Mike Fallon alright - her boss and mentor: "I'm so sorry"

Wait. What? He was sorry?

He _knew_ about all this. Of course he did.

She tried to push him away but her strength was lacking somewhat and instead she nearly toppled forwards off the bench. He kept a firm hold of her arm.

"Easy. Leeanne, I have to get you out of here and then please will you let me explain"

"Explain what? How you sold my soul to the devil"

She had to stop fighting, she didn't have the energy - but it really pained her to do it. This was a man she'd admired, trusted. And right now it was more than obvious that he'd bought her into this whole thing knowing what it was all about; not because of her experience, but because she was worth risking, because she could disappear and nobody would even notice.

"It's not what you think" He helped her down "I wasn't given an option"

"So why do this? Why help me?"

"I had to. I couldn't live with the guilt if it goes any further and knowing these people it will...you took, you see you took.."

"Took what?"

Arriving at the door, he used his photo ID barcode and thumb print to get them out into the corridor "This chemical, destroyed most of the subjects..but not you.."

Suddenly she became aware that her head hurt - really hurt; she rubbed her temple with her spare hand, the other one still gripping onto her boss, Doctor Mike Fallon, albeit reluctantly.

"Let's go" He led her out towards what appeared to be a stair well but there actually only three steps down to a sliding door and a lift hatch "This is for emergency use and as it's activated an alarm usually goes off, but I, disabled it so we will no need to worry about that"

One less thing to worry about then.

"I have my car waiting and we'll get you out of here"

_And go where?_

She didn't know whether she had said that aloud or just thought it? Either way, Fallon didn't answer. He bundled her out of the lift, paused for a second and then bundled her into the front seat of his car.

"I'd put your head down if I was you"

Leeanne did as instructed, still feeling the effects of whatever it was she had circulating in her blood stream, she felt drunk and was not in the market to make a protest of any sort. Whilst in her hunched position she found her mind wandering back over what Sacks had told her and more importantly what he'd shown her.

"I can't believe you knew" Her voice may have been muffled as she burried her head but he heard her she was quite sure of that "So, what is the truth?"

She saw his torso shift "Complicated" he began "You can sit up now, we're out"

Raising her body back up to regular height she finally clipped into her seat belt before eyeing Dr Fallon with suspicion "So..?"

"Truth? I'm not sure you would even want to know let alone comprehend it"

"Well, what about my home first off, can I go home?"

"No. But even if you could, it wouldn't be a wise move, you have to be somewhere with people, lots of people, somewhere safe"

"I don't understand why.. _why me?"_ Her mind flashed back to the picture - the blood - the bodies and then the alien, packed tightly away inside..._inside_ "It has to be some sort of joke, a test,..right?"

"Sadly no. Sacks worked this way from day one, even before he signed on the dotted line" She then realised the car had stopped moving - just how long had they been parked up? "He's a powerful man, the type you don't say no to" Her eyelids felt heavy again, she fought against their willingness to close and used her fingers to rub them "But it isn't just him, others want to get control but they need an army in order to do that which is where the trials came in..and now it's getting out of hand" He banged a fist on the steering wheel "Too many people have died"

The shot came from nowhere. Leeanne didn't even register what had happened until Fallon slumped forward, his head hitting the steering whell with a thud; then everything went into slow motion - the blood trickling from the back of his head, the hole in the seat and rearwindscreen_. _She frantically looked around from one window to the next, gasping for air: there was nobody with a gun but there was someone watching alright. Opening the door of the car she pushed it shut behind her and used the front end as a shield, keeping her head down, body small, her eyes scanning the people walking past, anxious to land on someone who looked like a shooter.

Te time seemed to last forever. Her heart was thumping in her head and chest, the pain beyond anything she had ever experienced. Nausea bubbled in her throat, she knew she was panicking now but seemed unable to stop it. Her phone. Her bag. Everything was back at TCRI. Having never faced this type of problem she had no clue what to do apart from get away from the car and get closer to people, try and get some sort of assistance hopefully a cop or something. She willed herself to move, the heavy effects of whatever Sacks had dosed her with having lifted enough so instead of feeling wobbly she could put one foot in front of the other in a straight line minus any support.

So she ran. Straight towards people straight towards the road and it was then that she came into full contact with Donatello's truck, hitting the bonnet of the vehicle before disappearing underneath.

* * *

(A few minutes earlier)

Donatello slid into his seat and started the engine - he had only been there for a couple of seconds before Michelangelo was on the phone again.

"Donnie, where are you? I thought you'd be home by now!"

"What are you, my mother? I'm on my way so expect me as soon as traffic allows, and Mikey, calm down"

"I can't! There are strange noises coming from Leo's room and Raph has left me on my own"

Donatello couldn't help but roll his eyes "It's fine Mikey...just end the call...I'm on my way!"

He was going to have stern words with Raphael when he got back to the lair - he knew how freaked out the youngest could get and under the current cirumstances should not have left him alone. So much for brotherly support.

The van soon became part of the traffic, luckily rush hour had ended so he could travel at a good speed and keep Michelangelo off his shell. This was one of three vehicles he'd rescued and 'done up' for their use. The garbage truck was great for them to use on longer patrols but when he had started working more closely with the cops he needed something smaller, more light weight, something just for himself, but she would also need to be large enough to have some space for anything salvageable that he spotted en route - and this would be night-time only - he figured New Yorkers may have something to say about a seven foot turtle lurking in the alleyways.

Donatello had definitely taken his time with this one and it showed, and the more time he'd spent with her the more interested Raphael had become so it would often be that the two of them would spend time tinkering in their make shift garage back at the lair. Just like when he was lifting weights Raphael thrived when something grabbed his interest. The moveable seat was his concept so entry and exit could be quick and easy through the back doors of the vehicle - the side doors were sealed for obvious reasons, but it was the window hollagram was something which Donatello was particularly proud of. From the inside it showed him everything he needed to see in order to get from 'a to b'. On the outside, to the viewing public, he was just a regular guy. A regular human guy. Hell, he loved this van. She was so smart. He'd called her Violet, would chat to her on and off and really felt like he knew her. Not that he'd tell the others that.

His phone rang loudly catching him unaware as a body appeared over the bonnet, hitting it with a thud, before fading out of sight. Shit.

"Mikey! For f...gods sake get off the line!" The youngest didn't even have the nerve to speak; it wasn't often that Donatello lost his cool. With the van at a halt Donatello used the external scanner to pick up an image of what he'd just knocked down. It was a girl. "Tell me there are signs of life?" The windscreen display showed that her vital signs were steady. And more importantly that she actually had vital signs. The sound of a fist on said windscreen made him jump.

"Hey! You've just run her over you idiot!"

"Thanks for that" replied Donatello to himself "I hadn't realised" He put the vehicle in reverse, checked the mirrors and moved slowly back.

"Hey, he's tryin' to get away, stop him!" It was the same loud voiced man that had bounced a hand on his windscreen. The people around him all looked at Donatello but thankfully not seeing the real article.

"Oh sugar nuts - Violet, call Casey"

_Calling Casey. _The trail of numbers beeped through and Jones picked up.

"Hey D, what's up?" He exited the lab at TCRI and stood by the door "I'm glad you called as I may need a favour"

"First me then you. I've just run over a girl and now there's a mob outside. Little help would be good...like now"

Donatello breathed out and looked at the screen again, using his finger to swipe over the details - this time he did not even flinch as angry man smacked a now flattened hand on Violet's bonnet - he was instead looking at the name under the picture which she had pulled up: Doctor Leeanne Miller.

"Casey. I think I've found your missing female"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Hide and seek

As soon as Donatello arrived back at the lair Michelangelo was on at him, pushing himself into his face _and_ his space refusing to pay attention to any protest. The purple clad turtle attempted to get past his brother on more than several occasions and each time he found himself blocked by a very over-excited green and orange mass whilst the voice became just a noise.

"Mikey for pete's sake!"

"Who's Pete?"

Donatello deadpanned, then shook his head "Seriously?"

"Well I dunno who you meet when you got out there do I? You might know 50 guys named Pete"

"There is no-one named Pete it's just a saying. Can I just be allowed sit down please..._quietly_"

Splinter was occupying his chair in the main living space, also awaiting Donatello's return, but unlike Michelangelo, his father understood that the tallest son needed some time and space so waited patiently for Donatello to come in and lower himself on to the couch; head in hands.

"Michelangelo" began Splinter calmly "Go and get your brother a glass of water"

"Why?"

One look from his father spoke volumes leading the smallest turtle scamper off to the kichen without another word.

Splinter reached forward and gathered up Donatello's hands in his own: "Are you okay my son?"

"I think so. It's not what you expect, not what I expected...It's shaken me up a little, I always though I was a good driver"

"You are a good driver, do not doubt yourself. It was merely an accident, they happen all the time especially in this City, and she ran out from no-where you say? So therefore how could it have been avoided?"

"Yes... I know...but dad, we're supposed to protect humans not almost kill them...I just feel so guilty sensei" Donatello lowered his head even further, his arms encasing it in a make-shift embrace "She was so tiny"

"She is in the right place though now and she is safe yes?"

"For now" muttered Donatello. The conversation he had had with Casey made him seriously question the sustainability of that. Firstly, she worked for Eric Sacks at TCRI which was not a place with the best reputation and secondly she had been the one who had 'vanished' from the apartment block where the first killings had taken place. It could be that she may hold information which, as a result, could put her in a vulnerable position whether with this killer, TCRI or both.

"Lovely cold water straight from the tap!" announced Michelangelo, presenting the glass to Donatello and managing to spill a quarter of it in the process.

"A-ha, it's the turtle of death" Raphael lunged forward and rubbed Donatello's head with a closed fist. The disgruntled look on Splinter's face indicated his obvious irritation to which Raphael held up his hands in defense "Joke, joke. _Buuuut_, in all seriousness, how is she?"

"In hospital" answered Donatello simply

"Not surprised with you splattering her over the road"

"Raphael!" Splinter edged forwards and jabbed a finger in his direction "No more or it will be the Hashi for you!"

"Apologies. I was just messing" The largest brother sat himself alongside Michelangelo who bumped him with a shoulder "She's going to be okay though right?"

"Concussion, they think, they'll keep her over night but no broken bones, nothing serious, just some scrapes and bruises"

Splinter looked at Raphael warning him to behave, the red banded turtle held up his hands again and then used one to draw a halo over his head.

"It's just a tough one..." Donatello stopped himself

"What is it Donnie?" Leonardo joined the circle but unlike the others he remained standing "What have I missed?"

Michelangelo scooted closer to Raphael who in turn shoved him away: "Hey, back off bro, you tryin' to get in my lap or what?"

"Nooo" He glanced up at their Leader trying to figure out whether this was regular Leo or pyscho Leo that might throw him about again.

"There was an unfortunate incident... _I kinda ran someone over"_

Leonardo folded his arms, his mouth dropping open "What!?"

"It's okay, she's okay!...She's in hospital, getting the best care and all that..."

"How exactly did this happen?" Michelangelo ducked past Raphael and moved closer to Splinter for some form of protection, when he glanced back Leonardo he was watching him closely "Was it you?"

Now it was the Mikey's turn to hold up his hands "Hey, no, I didn't do anything!" He looked at Donatello with puppy dog eyes silently pleading with him not to drop him in it. He really didn't need Leo on his shell - or _throwing_ him on his shell - either way was painful.

"It wasn't any one's fault, just my bad driving" answered Donatello sadly

"Hold on, hold on, all of you, this is nobody's fault it was an accident" interrupted Splinter firmly "the girl in question ran out onto the road, Mr Jones has sorted it so all okay now and now she is in hospital she will get well again"

"Casey!? How did he end up involved?" Leonardo was still adopting a serious pose and refusing to sit.

"Well, I called him and actually it was good because turns out she is the girl who went missing from that apartment block, you know, she works at TCRI..."

Leonardo's frown disappated and he finally sat down "Seriously?"

"Oh yes. Lucky find then.." Donatello waited for some - any - signs of softening from his older brother but even in a seated position, Leo remained as rigid as ever.

Raphael snorted loudly "She was hardly a find..more like a smash and grab"

"Hashi now!" Splinter stood up and pointed a finger in that direction "You will never learn!" He poked his largest son in the leg with his cane to hurry him along.

"Dad" whined Red "Seriously"

"Very and very. Move it!" He jabbed him again.

"He's in for a very tough hour or two" said Donatello smiling to himself. He took a breath and pursed his lips "Look Leo really it did all start with you.."

"Me? How is that possible?"

Michelangelo visibly shrunk away.

"Well, there was concern that you weren't well so I was coming to check"

"And let me guess, being mithered by Mikey" he almost spat the name out, shifting his body weight he stood back up again and stiffened "I'm fine. I just had a headache. It's gone now. Michelangelo had no reason to bother you" Eyes bore into said turtle.

Donatello was quick to his defense: "It was no bother, I guess, in my haste to get home, _maybe_ I drove a little too quickly and that's why it happened. But, I just wanted to help... a brother is always there for a brother right?" Donatello really wanted to clear the obvious tension that had arisen. Leonardo sighed and seemed to relax a bit "Yes"

"Good. You err, won't mind if we pick up a few tests later will you?"

"I'm fine. I told you Donnie, it was just a headache and now it has gone" he replied firmly "I'm going to do some training, catch up, let me know when Casey gets here right?" And with that he disappeared into the dojo without a backwards glance.

Michelangelo suddenly released a large mouthful of air: "Phew. Thanks for having my shell bro' and not spilling about stuff"

By 'stuff' Donatello assumed he was referring mainly to the accusation that Leo pushed him over without physically touching him.

"Just let me handle him - you just keep a low profile, if you can, it's obvious something is going on though what I have no idea"

"You do believe me don't you? I wouldn't just say things, not about Leo anyways...maybe Raph, but he always gets my jokes...sort of"

Michelangelo looked incredibly vulnerable and small, Donatello reached out patted him on the shoulder "I know. It'll be okay, don't worry"

As he strode towards the dojo he was already aware of the swish-thunk of Leonardo's Katana blades and found himself swallowing nervously.

_Relax. _ He told himself. _It's just Leo, your brother._

It seemed incomprehensible but he actually felt on edge; in much the same way that Michelangelo had been, and he had no idea why. Leonardo was taking a second to find his breath, Donatello recognised the way in which he positioned his weapons that he was preparing for a difficult set. He chose to stay silent and remain in the shadows hoping that perhaps Leonardo would be too engrossed having been somewhat absent in training recently. The eldest usually always strove for perfection, never lost his cool and remained level headed. Lately though he appeared angered by something which seemed to make him switch.

The blade sped past his head in seconds, the contact causing him to wince and cry out. He observed the large bulk of his brother standing in the middle of the dojo whose breaths were still slow and steady and realised it was his own breathing that had gone up two fold. Someone was in control here and it wasn't Donatello. He touched his temple and felt the sticky texture of blood fall under his fingers: "What the hell Leo! You could have killed me"

Leonardo chuckled and sheathed the second blade across his back "Don't be such a baby, it's just a scratch, besides you shouldn't try and sneak up on me"

"I wasn't! I just wanted to talk that's all, I was merely holding back until you'd moved through the first round! Believe it or not I wanted to avoid injury"

The first katana came away from the wall with a slight pop "I told you. There is nothing to talk about so if you don't want a matching scar the other side I'd give up on this"

Donatello attempted to protest "But we..."

"Nothing Donnie. We nothing! I'm **fine** so can I just have some space, please.."

As both blades reconnected within their owner's grasp Donatello reconnected with the exit. He knew Leonardo had agreed to the testing but also knew that argument would be fruitless and the mood which the eldest was in would mean there would be only one of them who would get hurt. He would wait until Casey arrived and hopefully, by then, Leo would be more Leo.

* * *

Casey found himself waiting, once again, on somebody else. This time though it was a doctor so he didn't mind. He was waiting to get the all clear to question the subject having left TCRI behind to shift all of his attention onto this. If it turned out that this female knew the killer at her apartment block or knew something that would bear fruit he was willing to put the time in and had told his superior just that. It sat well with them but it didn't so much with April. She already complained that he spent far too much time with the force and not enough with her but once he explained why this was so important she couldn't really say anything else.

"Just promise you'll be careful... oh and get me the best scoop"

He smiled "Always"

She would meet him later for an update and he would also be able to speak with Donnie and the rest of the guys about his little proposition.

"You can go in now but not for too long she needs to rest - and no sudden shocks or overly pressing questions"

The doctor gave him an 'I'm being serious' glare whilst the nurse smiled.

"No worries" muttered Casey "None at all" He indicated to the uniform who waited with him and they went inside. The female was slightly raised up in bed, her wrist in a bandage, her face tilted towards the window and away from them. "Miss Miller?" She shifted her head "I'm Officer Jones this is Officer McKendrick" He noticed the sutured gash on her forehead, it stood out so very prominently against her pale skin, that was obviously where she'd made impact with Donatello's vehicle "We'd like to ask you a couple of questions if that's okay?"

"Sure" She looked weary - probably the concussion - or maybe drugs. Casey was no physician but there was no doubt that the girl looked worn out.

"Do you remember what happened today?"

"I..ran..there was the car.." She blinked and threaded a finger into the bed sheet "Doctor Fallon..."

"Mike Fallon was your boss right? At TCRI" Casey flipped open a notepad "You'd just been moved to a new department.."

She looked at the bed sheets "Sort of..It was.." Words failed her. A trial? On her? _You're the experiment._

"We found Doctor Fallon not far away from where we found you. Do you remember?" The cop with the shaven head appeared to be pressing for answers that she didn't have. Lord she hated this.

"I know he's gone" Something rose up in her chest she wasn't sure if it was anger, bitterness or something else entirely "I didn't see who did it"

"We haven't found a weapon"

_Were they thinking?_

"It wasn't me" The words just spilled out of her mouth "I wouldn't.." And at the same time she remembered what Sacks had shown her what he had said she'd done.

"I know" Officer Jones seemed like he considered touching her arm then changed his mind and instead walked around the bed so she had one on each side "I just want to know what you remember, no matter how it may seem I just need honesty, okay?"

And how could she do that? He would think her insane, have her locked up. At the time it had all seemed so real but now...No. Now she had to keep it simple - weigh things up - find out when she could get home and then figure things out from there.

"My apartment..I left for work"

"And everything was fine?"

"Yes.."

The two officers exchanged a look.

"I arrived there and at some point Mike, Doctor Fallon wanted to talk, we went out and that's when..."

"Do you remember what time this was? You were reported as missing"

She shook her head and then visibly flinched at the pain "Impossible"

"We tried tracking you down and came up with zero, I even spoke with Sacks"

Leeanne felt herself shudder at the mention of his name "Don't trust him"

"I don't. That's why I'm here and I'm relying on you to help me. Do you think you could do that?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: The Heat is Rising

Sacks was not usually the type of man who became overly emotional in any normal situation but this whole scenario had driven him from one end of the scale to the other and he was not done yet. By taking Leeanne Miller from the lab that idiot Fallon had not only seriously upset the plan moving forward but he had put the entire experiment on the line. He had to get her out of the hospital and fast but how to do that without being seen appeared almost impossible. He would have to engage with Kraang, see if they, he, had any thoughts. They were smart after all.

Miss Miller had a police guard on her room; two of them who rotated every two hours, and that meant she was never without company even if was outside the door. He was linked up to security camera system in the hospital which allowed a direct view of said door and the two hourly rotation. On the other half of the computer screen in front of him Sacks found himself glaring at the computerised image of Doctor Mike Fallon.

"You stupid little man" He pressed the delete key to take care of the virtual existance, knowing that Kraang had taken care of the real thing "You don't cross me and live to face another day. Nobody does"

His death was of no consequence to the continuation of the trial and Sacks soon realised that he could actually use it to his advantage and place Fallon in the frame for the killings which had been carried out by a test-controlled Miss Miller. A little stitch up at Fallon's home address should be enough to put that in place. He was just as much a recluse as the girl and as a result it made it easier to class him as the murdering lunatic who had become obsessed with her. Finding, or trying to find, the puller of the trigger which led to Fallon's demise would be something he would leave with the police, after all, Jones was trying to make a name for himself so why not let him try with this. He would have absolutely no hope though. Sacks smiled to himself. No hope what-so-ever. Kraang worked like him, got in quick and left without leaving a trace.

* * *

"April!" Michelangelo attempted to squeeze the air out of his all time favourite girl as he embraced her. He pushed his snout into her hair and inhaled.

"Hey Mikey..Can I get some room to breathe please..?" She relaxed her frame and shook out her limbs after he let her go.

"Sorry babe, just happy to see you that's all" Truth was, Michelangelo would have been happy to see anyone. There was a feeling of tension would had settled over the lair and he didn't like it, he didn't like it one bit. Donatello had come out of the dojo with a cut to his face and it didn't take a genius to work out what had happened there. He was desperate to speak to Splinter but was worried about the comeback, again. It was obvious Leo was not happy with him and any excuse would lead to bad things he just knew it.

April sat herself down and glanced around the lair "It's a little quiet here, where is everyone?"

Michelangelo shrugged his shoulders and thumped down next to her popping his feet up on the table "Busy doin' stuff..think D is hiding in the usual place"

"Did he fix the teleport?" asked April as she swung on leg over the other and then put it down.

"Don't!" exclaimed the youngest, holding up his hands: he could really do without Donnie being reminded of that little incident "He has enough to think about.."

"I had some pretty messed up dreams after that energy pulse, anyone else effected like that?" She pulled off her boots and crossed her legs up onto the sofa; now that definitely felt much more comfortable.

"Nope" said Michelangelo quickly "Everyone is fine and dandy"

She observed him for a moment "You sure?"

"A-ha. Perfectly sure.. Anyways, just where is Jones today?"

"Working. He'll be on his way as soon as he can. Has some information for Donatello apparently"

"He giving _you_ any exclusives?"

"Nothing beyond what is permitted, as always" She smiled "He just won't let me have that top story. Don't think Casey is a fan of ratings, in fact, I don't think he puts any value on them"

"Aw, I'm sure he does Angel-cakes, especially when it comes to your reports"

"Hey Leo" At the sound of that name, Michelangelo couldn't help but tense up. His larger brother looked like he had built up more than a sweat so perhaps, mused Mike, he would be a bit calmer now.

"Hey April. How are you?" Leonardo wiped his forehead with a small towel and then slung it over his shoulder

"Good thanks, just discussing the value of a headliner with Mikey"

There wasn't the comeback which Michelangelo was expecting so he relaxed a little

"Casey holding out on you?"

"With all his might"

"Use some womanly charms, works on most males. You'll have him eating out of your hands in no time" He rubbed her shoulder gently as he passed "Would work on me"

Michelangelo's jaw nearly hit the floor - was his brother _flirting_ with April? He didn't know whether to congratulate him or feel upset. April didn't react, instead she turned to her sofa companion and asked for a drink. Michelangelo was up and in the fridge within seconds, Leo, meanwhile had disappeared for a shower the steam and water noise coming from the back gave that away, he hoped that whilst in said shower his brother wouldn't be thinking of anything beyond getting clean.

"Hello guys and..._my gal"_ A bright looking Casey was quickly followed into the lounge by Raphael, who was keen discuss sports news of somesort. Michelangelo quickly delivered the drink, raised a hand at Jones and then snuck off to Donatello's lab. This little distraction would serve him well.

"Knock-knock" He waited tentatively. The door opened a crack and Donatello looked down at him "Casey's here.."

"Oh thanks Mikey"

"Can I come in?"

Donatello hesitated for a moment then stepped back "Just don't touch anything"

"Never _ever_ again" He glanced up to check out his brother's face, it was sporting a band aid "Did Leo do that?"

The door clicked shut and he heard Donatello sigh "In a moment of something... yes he did"

Michelangelo almost ran at him and got a grip on his arms "I knew it, I told you, something is wrong with him, really wrong, earlier, he flirted with April. He never flirts with April!"

"I hardly think that a bit of flirting and a cut to my face warrants a complete shift in personality.."

"But April said she's had weird dreams since the teleportation thingy so what if it was that - messes up your mind or something like that" He regretted reminding Donnie about the teleport incident for all of three seconds but it was out there now and it had to be the reason why Leo was not so Leo.

"Then why weren't you, I or Raph effected?"

Michelangelo pondered his question and then raised a finger "Perhaps because of our brains"

Donatello removed his glasses and polished the lens with a piece of purple cloth as he leaned against his work bench "Meaning?"

"Well.." The youngest picked up a screwdriver from said bench and a began rooting around for something else.

"Mikey, you're touching things" scolded Donatello

"I know! But I gotta!" He picked up another screwdriver and then held the two together "Both the same, but both different" He turned them around to expose the tips "See.." Donatello didn't look impressed but allowed his brother to continue "Like brains. The same but different. Maybe something different in Leo's brain reacted where as ours didn't and don't you dare say it's because I don't have one"

Donatello removed the screwdrivers from his brother's grasp and put them back on the bench "I'm not Raph" he stated

"Exactly" Michelangelo folded his arms over his chest and grinned. The scientist looked down at the bench. At two tools. _Could it be?_ Before he could respond there was a knock, interrupting his thinking. He went to the door and pulled the lock to open it. Casey stood the other side, dressed in plain t-shirt and jeans, obviously just in from the job.

"Have I got some news for you" he began "And I could do with picking your brains buddy"

"No problem, come right this way" Donatello stepped back allowing him to enter

"Can I stay?" asked Michelangelo giving them the puppy dog eyes.

"If you must"

"Hey what about the rest of us?" shouted Leonardo "Isn't it best we all get to hear?"

"Jees" whispered the orange clad turtle "Has he developed super strength hearing now?"

Casey laughed "Doubt it. Think it was more likely Raph told him I was popping to chat with D here" He stepped back out from the doorway "Okay Leo, you have a point, guess I just wanted to get the brain's point of view first but yes, okay, you're a unit"

Leonardo was standing in the middle of the group a stern look on his face.

_Not again._.. thought Michelangelo to himself... _Jones better watch what he says, or he might get thrown...which might or might not be a good thing..._

"Yes Casey we are a unit and I'm the Leader. Don't forget it okay"

April met Casey's gaze as he held up his hands "Okay, okay, calm down" He avoided directly looking at Leonardo as he sat down next to April, Michelangelo attempted to squeeze on the end but ended up perching uncomfortably on the arm. The rest of them settled in other positions making a somewhat flattened circle. "Right" started Casey "As most if not all of you know we now have Leeanne Miller in hospital"

"Thanks to Donnie" added Raphael under his breath.

"Hashi" replied Donatello simply.

Raphael leaned back in his seat.

"She will be due to be signed out tomorrow and we have a little idea of where we can put her"

"What's with the 'we'? and if you say down here you will be sadly mistaken" Leonardo's eyes were as stern as was his demeanor.

Casey got up "Look Leo, just hear me out okay, this girl, this female could be a key star witness to all the crap that is going down at TCRI, she has a link to the first lot of killings and for all we know may have a link to the second"

"Err, hold on" interrupted April "Second? There's been more?" Everone was now staring at Casey. He ran his hands over his jeans before sitting back down: "Yes. Details will be released tomorrow, the Chief is giving a statement, I am sure your boss will know all about it"

"So why don't I?" pressed April "You said you'd.."

"I'm sorry okay, my hands are tied, you know that"

Donatello shifted uncomfortably in his seat - obviously he also knew all about the second round of murders but he too was bound to silence, another reason why it was difficult to have Michelangelo too involved. With Mikey there was no 'off' switch.

Desperate not to get 'into it' with April in front of the others Casey continued with his intended path by answering Leonardo's question: "'We' is law enforcement Leo and yes I was hoping you may consider having her here"

"Yey!" said Michelangelo "I'm all for it!"

"You would be" growled Raphael

"And why not? April never stays over, it'd be neat having a girl around"

"Have you not forgotten the trouble this one got us into the first time we brought her to the lair?" Leonardo rose to his full height and stepped out of the circle.

"That was an innocent mistake Leo" protested April "I didn't know what Sacks was then. Now I want to take him down as much as the next man"

Casey jumped in to defend her, seeing the obvious hurt on her face "Besides, you guys are not in the same space you were last time, and you're better prepared. But trust me this girl is not a fan of Sacks"

"She given you any hard facts?" Leonardo had now crossed his arms and his jaw was clenched "Because it could all be a cover up, a trick just to get her down here and then 'Boom' say goodbye to lair number two and maybe all of us"

"I think that's a bit of an over-reaction" interjected Donatello "If this girl could help us, could help me, find out what is going on there then surely it is worth a little bit of risk"

"Do you not forget what Shredder did to sensei last time we took a 'risk'? He nearly killed him" spat Leonardo bitterly.

"But Shredder isn't here Leo, and more so he's not likely to be"

The blue banded turtle walked away from the group whilst they all watched. Casey sat down next to April and put an arm about her shoulders trying to give a little comfort. When Leonardo turned back round and strode back he was rubbing his face with the flat of his palm "Fair enough. Do what you want...but just don't and I mean DO NOT come whining to me when I am proven right"

Nobody knew what to say until Michelangelo posed a question: "How about we ask dad? If he says yes then surely..."

Even Leo couldn't say no to that. Splinter did let them make their own decisions and he did step back but where the safety of the family unit was concerned he would always get final say and Casey hoped, no prayed, that he would say yes.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Asleep/Awake

Leeanne felt vulnerable for two reasons: one, she was naked and two, she was falling.

The last thing her conscious mind could recall was lights out at the hospital following a meagre dinner served by one very happy porter. From there she must have gone to sleep, relaxed enough knowing that there was a cop outside her door. But now instead of revelling in that feeling of protection she felt exposed and afraid.

The impact of landing made her jump, her eyes peered wide into the darkness but saw nothing. Was she awake or asleep? She could feel bedsheets around her and a mattress beneath her, a feeling of familiarity yet somehow not; she was still without clothes. She reached out tentatively for the light switch to the right of her only to come into contact with something solid that shouldn't be there. Snatching her hand back quickly she froze and listened. Someone else was in the room. She could hear breathing coming from right next to the bed but due to those blasted black-out blinds could see absolutely nothing.

"Hello..?" Her voice came out as barely a whisper but that was when it pounced; pinning her to the bed and clamping a hand over her mouth whilst an arm circled her upper body. Her breathing shot up ten-fold but sounded muffled as the large hand across her lips stopped her from drawing in and drawing out fully. She could hear herself whimpering.

"Shush now, shush..." A second hand stroked her face with rough fingers. The voice which came from the darkness was male and she could tell from the weight which pressed on the her body that this male was huge.

Whilst the one hand remained over her mouth the other which was on her face ran down over the side of the sheet following the silouhette of her body.

"Now if I take my hand from your mouth are you going to be good?" The breath from his words brushed her forehead. She nodded.

He took a moment as if weighing up her response but finally removed the hand away from her mouth, running a finger along her lips.

"Good girl" His voice was smooth. His touch felt strange.

The other hand made it's way down the far side of her body again but this time it took the sheet with it and exposed her breasts in the process. She remained absolutely still, willing herself not to make a noise. His fingers ran along her throat, across her clavicle and then onto her chest, massaging and squeezing the flesh there with gentle fascination whilst his breaths fell hot and heavy in her ear. She turned her head away and squeezed her eyes shut. Three words going round and round in her head:

_Please wake up please wake up..._

Suddenly light was streaming through the doorway, followed by the rattling food cart and the same jolly porter from last night.

"Are you okay Miss?" He pulled her swing table over the bed and placed a plastic tray in front of her with various covered items "We have lovely breakfast for you today - you are leaving us soon I believe? All healed and ready for home"

"Yes" She glanced at the window - it was tiny - there was no way anyone could get through that let alone someone, some_thing_, of his size. It was a dream. It was definitely a dream. She repeated it over and over in her head, managing a smile before the porter exited and she sat herself up; her body sheilded by a hospital gown. She closed her eyes and blew out a breath whilst a tiny part of her mind questionned the situation: _if it was a dream then why did he feel so familiar?_

* * *

Casey couldn't believe what he was hearing. Apparently, there was a witness to the shooting of Doctor Fallon. It sounded unbelieveable, crazy even but he was willing to meet this woman and talk to her in spite of Detective Launder telling him to 'be careful' and not overly 'hopeful'.

The call came into Police Headquarters just seconds after the story broke. It was one in a hundred calls the cops received that first half hour. The Chief gave a statement re-citing the first incident of the murders at Leeanne Miller's building informing the public that the missing female was found alive and well and on first instant it appeared her boss and supervisor at TCRI was guilty although this would be confirmed after a full enquiry. He then told everyone Doctor Mike Fallon had been found dead in his car shortly after the female was located - she was not a suspect in this case. And that is when the call had come in. A woman who claimed to have seen a man in a suit and it was him who had fired the gun. Not only that but she had him on her cell-phone.

It sounded too good to be true. It sounded like someone who just wanted a little attention from the police. Casey would do her for wasting his time if this turned out to be true.

As part of the statement, the Chief also released information concerning the multiple attacks on young girls. He told people to be vigilant and be safe. Then it was time for questions. April and Vern had a good position at the front and she was the first to put a question forward.

"April O'Neil Channel Six. Chief, how come this information is only being released now?"

The Chief coughed and turned to her: "It has only recently come to light"

"Even though these events took place some time ago - why wasn't information released then?"

"It has taken time to get eveything set in place to feedback to the public and press of course, we wanted it to be accurate Miss O'Neil and in no way misleading"

"Do you have any suspects?"

Casey _knew_ that question would be coming and he also knew that they had no suspects what so ever.

"We are currently following a number of leads but I am not at liberty to go into any more detail at this stage"

"Is that because this case also links to TCRI?"

Bam. There was the killer question. She had not told him she was going to ask THAT and Casey knew exactly how it would look to the Chief considering that he knew the letters TCRI had been found with each body and considering he knew April was his girlfriend. As if reading his mind the Chief looked directly at him and Casey felt very awkward for those few seconds.

"There is no proof of that but we are investigating every lead" So he answered the direct question by muddying over it "Next please.." Over the flurry of shouting and microphone pointing he picked up on a reporter from a well known paper, in effect telling April that her time questioning was over. Afterwards she tracked Casey down.

"I think I hit a nerve" she exclaimed "There has to be some link to TCRI. I am so hopeful that your girl will have some much needed information to share"

Vern raised a brow "O'Neil, this girl may have a gag order, meaning what goes in TCRI stays in TCRI"

April looked at Casey "Could this be true?"

"Perhaps. I haven't spoken to her since yesterday to give her the news"

"Oh...you told her the whole story?" said Vern smiling "I mean it is not every day that you get to bed down with five mutants"

Casey remained quiet.

"You haven't told her have you?" pressed Vern "How you gonna play that one out? Here are my friends - they make look like monsters but really they aren't. I thought the kid is supposed to avoid shock"

"She is, and btw she isn't a 'kid' - twenty-six is not a kid"

"Okay. No more 'kid'...but, seriously how on earth do you deliver that type of news?"

"Gently. My beautiful girlfriend is going to help me"

April's eyes narrowed "Flattery gets you eveywhere Jones" she began "But, I help you and then _you_ help me"

* * *

She was standing by the window when Casey arrived. He hadn't, as yet, been able to get hold of the 'witness' and after leaving several messages found himself thinking that perhaps Launder was right. It was late, later than he expected. He'd promised a lunchtime pick up and instead hadn't got there until closer to two.

"Hey. So sorry that I'm late, I literally have no excuse"

She turned round and uncrossed her arms "It's okay. They bought me some toast so it's fine" Her clothes were obviously from the hospital store and not the most flattering; with them being of similar build, April had offered to put some bits together in a bag until Leeanne could get access to her apartment and her own clothes.

He observed the carrier bag on the bed: "This it?"

She nodded so he went to pick it up. "It's fine, just a few papers and some painkillers" The bag was then in her grasp.

"So let's get you out of here"

They left the room and the hospital in silence, it wasn't until she was inside the car that Leeanne said anything and even then it was to comment on her lack of willingness to chit chat: "It's just not really my thing" Casey thought of Michelangelo and hoped that the youngest and most excitable of the family would go easy on her. Perhaps be a good idea to give Donatello the heads up after they picked up April.

"You like science then?" Casey found the quietness too awkward - perhaps she would talk about her job if he coaxed a little. As they waited at lights he glanced over as she was looking out at the City. He noticed a small line of bruises across her cheek; not too disimiliar to finger marks.

"Always. Much to my parents disgust" She wound her fingers together "But.." Then she stopped, and went back to looking out of the window.

"You close with your folks?"

"No"

Casey couldn't think of where to go from here. She was right. She really didn't do chit-chat. He found a parking space, or drop off zone, a couple of yards away from Channel 6.

"I'm just gonna make a quick call, April should be out in a mo..." He unclipped his seatbelt and jumped from the drivers side, Leeanne didn't say anything. Taking his cell out of his pocket he dialled April first off, just giving a little advice to take it easy as from his personal experience this girl was one of the quietest people he'd met. He then relayed the same information to Donatello.

"Is this the time to tell Mikey he can't come and that he better do some meditation?"

"Got it in one pal. Thanks again for this, I know it's a big favour to ask"

"Hey I'm all for it! It will be nice to have someone around who is on my wavelength.."

"Has Leo said anything else?"

"No. He went out last night and I haven't heard a peep from him since. Hey, he'll come round. Has to. If dad says yes there is no buts or maybes"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Safe & sound?

Leeanne watched Officer Jones on the phone. Every now and then he would glance over and put up a finger as if signalling that he wouldn't be long. She found herself wondering why he wanted to help her in the first place. She was just an ordinary girl; but then her situation was anything but ordinary and there was no doubt that her head was well and truly muddled, she had seen far too many strange things to ever see life in the way she did before.

She hoped to God that these friends of his wouldn't be too into deep and meaningful and wouldn't ask too many questions. Jones's girlfriend was the reporter, April O'Neil, that glamouress woman she'd seen on television a few times. She was supposed to be meeting them. Leeanne had her suspicions that it was probably to make her feel a little more at ease because all the other friends were male.

He actually hadn't told her a great deal about them other than that, they were also a family and they lived a little out of the City.

"I'd trust them with my life" he assured her "You will be super safe"

She wondered what it was she would be safe from: TCRI? Aliens? A madman? _All three?_

As her eyes were drawn through the swell people, they chose to land on a man in a dark suit who was standing exactly in her eyeline, something about him made her skin creep. Nothing out of the ordinary there except suddenly there were then two of them, then four, then eight. She rubbed her eyes and looked again. They were now moving closer, a formation of four by four like some sort of suited army - left right left right left... She let her hand drift to the catch on the seatbelt and released it. As they got nearer she realised she knew these men were from TCRI; it was just like the one who had been with Sacks that day and the one who had been with Fallon only this time there were eight of them and they looked intent on getting to her within the next few seconds.

Opening the car door she dropped her weight behind it onto her heels just as the front row of men pulled out something from under their jackets, something that looked awfully like a weapon.

"Casey!" For a cop he seemed oblivious to what was happening only seeming to react when the gun was pointing directly at him. He snatched his own out of the back of his trousers, threw himself out of the way before throwing the phone into the car.

"Get in!" he ordered, sliding himself across to the drivers side and starting the ignition.

"I don't think there's time"

The suited opponents were getting ever closer: "Halt. You have property which does not belong to you. Release it and you shall not be harmed" The front one on the right raised up his weapon and fired. Instead of bullets they looked more like darts. Were these things trying to drug her?

"For gawd's sake Lee, MOVE!" He was reaching over.

"This is property which does not belong" A strong force hit her from the back and pulled her upwards "You will comply"

"I will not" She kicked out a leg making a connection with what she hoped was a shin and more importantly a bone; but whatever this being was it would not be moved by any action from her. It passed her down the line of suits - the last one locking arms across her as the first put the gun up on her neck: "You will comply" and it pulled the trigger. The stinging sensation lasted seconds before she was overwhelmed by darkness and went limp.

The first thing Donatello noticed was the weaponry and then the men. One was holding the girl bridal style whilst two others were dragging Casey from the car.

"Oh boy oh boy" It was daylight, he couldn't leave the safety of the truck but luckily for him this little baby was decked out with a few helpful little tricks "And so let's get rid of those for a start" He hit a large black button in the front console; as predicted and reliably tested the weapons the men were holding disintegrated in their hands. Suit men looked confused for all of two minutes before they re-focussed their attention on Donatello's truck. He had to get Casey and Leeanne out of there and fast.

"It appears the property has help" announced one man

"Take her back to the vehicle, we will destroy this 'help'"

Their distraction gave Casey enough time to scramble to his feet and realising that all weapons were now dust he drew his fist back and laid one on the man nearest him whilst using a boot to topple the other. All his hockey gear was at home - not a particularly useful place for it to be right at this moment. He made a beeline for the truck and Donatello let him in.

"Hey buddy, you know what to do" He slid seat behind the purple banded turtle

"Oh I'm locked on her already" Donatello moved the truck forward, taking out two of the suits in the process "Who the hell are these goons?"

"They work at TCRI - what I didn't know at the time of meeting one of them that Sacks was into employing identical octuplets" The suited men remained lain flat "Looks like at least half the family is taking a nap so there's progress"

The large grabber shot forward from the roof of the truck and snatched Leeanne clean away "Gotcha!" exclaimed Donatello "Now how long before you reckon he realises?" The man stopped moving and looked at his empty arms.

"Where did the property go?" The one alongside him seemed none the wiser.

"Let's go get April" instructed Casey seriously.

"Already on it" Casey got up, checked Leeanne and then waited by the door. Donatello already had a scanner doing it's job; checking her vitals "She's good, just a little dose of something to put her to sleep, nothing scary"

"That was more strange than scary" The door slid open and April hopped up.

"A door to door pick up, thanks D.." She planted a kiss on Casey's mouth before pulling back and clocking Leeanne "Oh..what happened here? She take a look and faint like I did?"

"Nope" replied Donatello "Not yet" He moved the truck into the traffic.

"We got jumped by some screwy guys in suits" began Casey as he flexed his knuckles "Who all shop at the same clothes store"

"And don't forget wear the same face" He turned the corner and headed into an alleyway "We'll take a little detour from here, just in case"

Donatello pulled a handle to the right and punched in a five figure code "I have to do this now, we have too much interferance, meant some of our secret doors weren't so secret"

"Hey well at least the cops know about you, saves from all those Monster call outs right?"

"I know. I was told they had a few hundred. Some ninja's aren't we? But, don't use the M word, you know how it upsets Mikey, and he's already volatile"

April smiled "No worries. I just hope this girl knows what she's in for"

* * *

Leonardo wasn't aware anything would be changing that day until a new scent stung his nostrils. Like a number of aquatic species he had certain senses that were more heightened than others and this smelt like the most inviting thing ever. He froze mid-kata and inhaled. Oh now that _was_ good.

"You have to set her here" Michelangelo's jubilant voice rang out through the lair.

"Mikey, she is not a toy to be played with" scolded Donatello

"Or some sort of statue you can stare at" chuckled Raphael "Though errr,_ should_ she be that still? You sure she didn't catch a glimpse of you?"

"I told you, drugs"

"Creepy guys and drugs" reaffirmed Casey "I hope got some photos of those wierdos"

"I covered everything" replied Donatello "And now if you don't mind I am going to settle her out of the way" He turned and nearly slammed straight into Leonardo who had apparently approached in full stealth mode. His eyes fell on the female in his brother's grasp. It was her who smelt so enticing "Sorry brother didn't see you there"

Leonardo didn't answer, he was too busy taking in not only what his nostrils told him but what he could quite clearly see. Soft pale skin, even softer pale hair, so soft, so familiar..

"Excuse us" Donatello bobbed round him.

After a few strides expanded the distance between them and all Leo could hear was the excited chatter from Michelangelo he followed him to the lab "Hardly a safe place" he stood in the doorway.

"Didn't think you cared. After all, wasn't it you who told me to keep her out of your way"

That was _before._

Leonardo couldn't help but take another deep breath. That scent. So musky, so femimine. It was reaching places that nothing ever should. As Donatello turned his back, the eldest reached forward to gently touch her face. His attention leaving her lips to follow the line down to her generous bust. A twinge in his tail let him know he liked what he saw.

"I just think a lab is hardly contrusive to comfort that's all but" He paused and looked at her "I'll leave you to it" He didn't want to. He wanted to collect her up and take her to his room.

"Interested now are we?" Raphael was eyeing his brother from the other side of the room.

Leonardo walked over to him "No" he replied firmly "Why would I be?"

He knew that Raphael knew _exactly_ why he would be. Was his larger sibling detecting her scent like he could? Donatello didn't seem overly aware.

"Enjoy theorizing to yourself. I'm having a shower"

Raphael muttered something under his breath but for Leo he had more important things to do.

The bathroom gave him a certain peace and space but no matter how quiet he became he could not recall why he knew this girl or how. He gripped the sides of the sink and took a deep breath. The cracking noise took him by surprise as did the broken bits of pottery which came away in his hands.

"I am in control" he hissed "I am!"

'Are you?' The voice was as clear as if it were his own.

He moved away from the sink and started the shower. As the steam filled the room he could feel his muscles un-knot, and once stripped and under the water he relaxed further still.

_That was better. That was so much better. Just breathe Leo, just breathe._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Welcome to the Underworld

"Ridiculous!" hissed Sacks. He was standing by the large window in his office as the phone at his ear was rapidly discharged across the room where it hit the wall and broke. The Kraang Droids were supposed to get to Leeanne Miller _before_ she left the hospital - they didn't do that - then they tried to intercept before _she_ was intercepted and they didn't do that either. Oh Sacks was not just slightly mad, he was livid, if he didn't rely so much on the Kraang for their chemicals then he would have nailed them to the side of the building and left them there. Now, thanks to them, Miss Miller could be anywhere in this enormous City and there was no way to find her. Or was there?

He sat at his desk and pressed the intercom: "Can you send agents 4 to 12 upstairs once they return?"

A female voice answered: "Of course Sir"

Sacks hung up. Officer Jones was at the scene, he'd left with Leeanne, Officer Jones was also close to April O'Neil who had been close to.. Could it be? Could those freaks still be hiding out in the sewer system and that it was there where she had been taken? It would certainly be easy enough to find out.

* * *

April cornered Casey in the kitchen. They were still in the turtle's lair and she was pushing to find out more about the incident.

"I really deserve this scoop" she whined "All I want is to know whether these creepy guys in suits are linked to something dark at TCRI"

Casey shook his head "All? That's all you want..? It is more than my life is worth to even give you a hint without anything solid and without talking to our Chief"

"But.."

"No buts. Did you not see the 'look' that I was given when you asked about TCRI? That will be a black mark against my name and I am not risking another. Not with my application an' all"

April wrapped her arms around his waist and pushed herself as close as possible before saying in her sexiest voice: "Not even if I am really nice to you later?"

He chuckled "No. Sorry. As tempting as that sounds...I am un-moved"

"You're a nightmare" she scolded, giving him a playful slap.

Within his lab Donatello was keeping one eye on Leeanne Miller and another on the paperwork which Casey had given him. Whoever had produced this was clever, but not clever enough. They were trying to hide information by over-complicating it. Donatello had seen that little trick before and it would not stop him uncovering the truth. Something was definitely going on at TCRI and he felt obligated to help Casey find out what, besides, truth be told it was kind of nice to have a little project to get his teeth into since Michelangelo destroyed the teleport.

"Urm...where am I?"

So much for keeping an eye on the Miller girl. She was not only awake but had moved herself around on the trolley and was seated upright, legs dangling off the side. As Donatello turned and as she appeared to fit the picture together in her brain her eyes widened. Donatello got up quickly but didn't go full on into 'I will invade your space' like Mikey would have.

"It's okay, you're safe, I'm Donatello. A friend of April and Casey's" He held up both hands then realised the three fingered appearance may not do anything to help his cause "I realise this is a little unusual, strange even, but please be assured you have no need to feel nervous - we don't bite, well, only those who misbehave, lawbreakers, you know.."

He gave up. But, she wasn't screaming so that was a start.

"I'll go grab Casey.." Donatello moved to the door and she watched him go, eyes still rather wide "Jones, it's...just time for you to be here"

"Oh is she awake?!" Michelangelo's excited tones radiated across the lair.

"Yes Mikey but you stay put, time remember, give her _time_"

Leeanne heard a scuffling noise as she slid herself off the trolley, her eyes scanning the room as she did. There was a lot of stuff in this space but it was neatly organised. There were also a lot of items that she recognised: test tubes, bunsen burners, beakers.

"Hey Lee.." She jumped a little "Don't be alarmed. Look, I didn't tell you the guys are..." He chose his words with care "A little _different_, because, well, the doctor said no shocks and I also thought maybe you wouldn't agree to come here" He took a breath, trying to read her reaction which still didn't involve screaming or fainting and she didn't look any paler so.."My friends, our friends" He indicated to April "Are mutants. April has known them since she was a child, they were test subjects under Sacks and the chemical, the mutagen, well, obviously..so there you go"

Leeanne looked from one to another, she seemed to be mulling things over: "Okaaay. You're a cop, I have to trust you right?"

"Hoping to be a Detective so I am definitely trustworthy, as are these guys. They protect this City and us a lot more than you realise. You remember the things that went on with Shredder, the Foot Clan and all that garbage in the sky?"

Leeanne nodded. All of that was kinda hard to miss.

"These guys stopped all of that. They work with us, supporting us in our goal to keep New York safe and they don't get paid; they do it because they love this City and the people in it"

"Right.." It sounded logical; all of those things did happen - Shredder, Footclan, the thing in the sky.. "Wait.." She turned to April "How did you know them as a child?"

"Long story short my father was a scientist, he worked with Sacks, I used to take my video camera in and pretend I was a journalist.." Her voice trailed off and the period of silence which followed was deafening. Something had to have happened, Leeanne just got that feeling, and she also got the feeling that she shouldn't walk down that path any further.

April smiled "Come on, you have to meet Mikey before he explodes"

"Mikey?" Leeanne moved a little closer to the group

"My younger brother" began Donatello "And first of all, I _am_ sorry, he's a little O.T.T at times"

"But adorable" added April, flashing another smile.

And that's how it went for the next two hours. Introductions, a tour, a more detailed 'how it all began' from Splinter all whilst Leeanne tried to digest everything which was being fed to her.

"And food" Michelangelo was nestled in his beanbag and beaming up at her "What your most favourite thing to eat? If you could have anything at all in the world.."

Leeanne bit on her bottom lip: "Chinese"

Mikey looked disappointed but nodded "Chinese is cool"

"He was hoping you'd say Pizza" announced Raphael lazily as he flicked through the TV channels with the remote "Because that's _his_ favourite"

"Oh" Leeanne shifted in the seat and lowered her eyes. Would the talking stop now? Would she have her own room whilst here? Lord she hoped so. Donatello, it seemed, had a hidden talent as a mind-reader.

"I'll show you to your room" He stood up and smiled. Leeanne got up and followed his lead. This guy - turtle - was so tall; now she felt even more like a midget. "Like I said before, sorry about Mikey, he's just...well, put it this way, it looked like you needed rescuing"

Leeanne found herself smiling but said nothing. Her jaw felt over tired following the most amount of social interaction she had had in years. The pain reminded her she was definitely not one for chit-chat.

As they walked across the lair a large shadow moved into view - a fourth turtle - this time with a blue eye covering. He stopped and looked at her; for some odd reason she felt like she couldn't take another step. Her legs felt welded to the floor.

"You okay..?" Donatello moved up beside her, blocking the eye contact between her and the one they'd said was Leonardo. _The Leader. _

When he moved back and uncovered the view, the turtle had gone and her legs felt free again. She became aware that Donatello was eyeing her with concern.

"Yes, yes...I...I'm fine. Sorry"

"Good. Your room is just here.." He opened a large wooden door and held it open so she could go inside "My lady.."

Leeanne felt so awkward - she tried to hide it by heading straight to the line of books stacked neatly on a shelf in the room. They were all science books. It was then that the penny dropped: "This is your room isn't it?"

"Umm..yes, but..do not concern yourself - I volunteered and I have a hammock in the lab"

She turned and looked at him "Now I feel bad...I wish I could go ho.."

"Don't be silly, it is not a problem at all" interrupted Donatello "I am a workaholic, and what with our Patrols and the police work and my lab I..I would rather be there and, you know what, I hardly ever use this space so seriously, no problem at all"

She looked away "I would still rather go home"

"Well, you can't" He walked over to her "It's not safe okay, and it is my.._our_..pleasure to have you here" As she glanced up he smiled "Besides, you know what a treat it is for me to have a fellow scientist around?" She found herself smiling back "We can talk about experiments, inventions...the list is endless"

"Ok..but when I can go..when it's all.."

"You can go straight home. We promise not to hold you hostage. Turtle's honour" He held up a hand.

As he talked about all the things she could access in his room she found her mind drifting back to Leonardo and the way he had looked at her.

"You're thinking of Leo aren't you?"

_God this guy was good!_

"Honestly. Leo is going through 'some stuff' at the moment and we kinda don't know exactly what.. buuut Splinter says you're welcome, the rest of us are happy you're here so please don't let him get to you"

"It's his home though..I don't.." began Leeanne nervously.

"It's our home too. Look around this space - everything, everything mod-con wise, the air filtration system..All me. So, I kinda think I'm a little integral to this family"

"I guess.."

"Know it sister.." Donatello stood up straight "By rights, I really should be the Leader"

Looking back to the books Leeanne knew she wouldn't be able to disuade so decided to let it go for now.

"I shall leave you to clear your head, you kinda look like you need some me time. The sheets and everything are fresh, there's a couple of towels.. And BTW, there's a lock on the door - I suggest you use it" Donatello noticed her eyes widen so he quickly jumped in: "Mikey. He has no concept of 'own space'"

"Oh ok..thank you.."

"No worries. I'll give you a knock when there's some lunch around, usually just toast and whatever" He walked back to the door and stepped back through it "Don't worry, it's all going to be okay" And then he was gone. And she was alone.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: Establishing a connection

As much as he thought he wanted to go and be a part of the welcoming committee, and by rights _he_ should be the one at the forefront, opening up the Lair and telling this individual that everything would be fine; he was the Leader after all. But there was a part of Leonardo that refused to get involved, he instead distanced himself by sitting alone in his room, massaging his temples with firm fingers. _They_ had made the decision to have her here and so they could take the responsibility when it all goes wrong - and he was in no doubt that it would, he had always insisted that they keep with what they have and that it was safer this way. He had a hunch that this female was bad news, why else would he have had visions about her? Yes, she had appeared in his mind long before she arrived here and yet nobody would listen, not even his father, did they not trust his judgement anymore? Perhaps they saw him as a joke, perhaps they were laughing at him right at this moment?

Her removed his fingers from their position and glanced at himself in the mirror:

_They are laughing at you, all of them, right now._

"Why?" Leonardo spoke aloud "Why would they do that? We're family"

_Oh no. You're not family. Not anymore. You're the outcast now. Nobody wants you here and nobody will listen to you again._

Leonardo stood up "Not true!" He clenched his fists, standing firm as the mirror cracked right through his reflection.

He took a step to the forward, examining the broken glass a little more closely. Dark eyes stared back.

_Another thing that you've broken. You're losing it now Leo._

"No.. No, I'm not"

The steely determination in his voice didn't do much to improve his confidence levels and he felt like a fraud. Just what the hell was happening here? He sat back down and put his head in his hands. Usually he would speak to Donnie about things like this but on this occasion he felt like he couldn't.

* * *

Donatello was held up in his lab going through the documents which Casey had shared with him from TCRI. He leaned back in his chair not quite believing what he was reading. He worked his way through the materials and found that alongside the usual testing and trials for new drug treatments (which Leeanne had said she worked on) scientists were also testing chemicals that may change the personality and behaviour patterns of living subjects.

Of course, he already knew that such treatments already existed; it was well documented that anti-depressants altered behavior by the enhanced production of naturally occurring chemicals such as serotonin but this, this was something way beyond. Of course they were burying the reality underneath a lot of scientific jargon, making references to everyday medications. By the sheer size it looked as if TCRI had been running these sort of tests for a while - 6 months at least - and it also looked like they were using some subjects they wanted to keep quiet. Using animals as part of research was nothing knew, Donatello himself had been a test subject as had his brothers and father. Sacks, the scientist, had injected them all with mutagen on a daily basis and not once had it nibbled at his conscience. Moving the mouse over the words he allowed it to land back on one set of letters in particular: Sub13/Hmxx54. No species was entered into space for which it allowed but by a process of elimination, and he loved to break codes, he theorized that this species was a human and was female.

"The question is did she know she was being tested on or not?" He scanned the page.

BLN. Those three letters said it all. Blind. Which in usual terms meant 'blind test'. Either the subject did not know they were being tested or they were unaware which drug (including placebo) was being tested on them.

"13 is a low number of test subjects" mused Donatello to himself "I think somebody isn't playing fair here Mr Sacks and I kinda think it's you"

* * *

Leeanne jolted her body awake. She felt odd. Uncomfortable. The type of feeling you get when you feel as if you are being watched but on inspection, the space around you is empty. Scooting herself forward she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and ran her hands through her sweaty ponytail, removed the band and went to re-tie, her eyes once again scanning the rows of books in front of her. Standing up she went for a closer look. This turtle was a worse geek than her and obviously didn't like fiction though there was a pile of comics at the end of one of the rows.

"For the child within" she muttered and reached to pick one up.

"So how about you and I have a little chat?"

She yelped, the comics slid forward off the shelf and onto the floor, landing in a pile at the feet of the turtle in the blue mask; the one named Leonardo and his attention on her was unwavering in a stare which made her blood run cold, thick arms folded across his broad chest. His presence was more than a little intimidating.

Once again she couldn't move. Her body seemed to move back of it's own accord, almost as if it were trying to disappear into the bookcase. He took a stride towards her and within that his body stood mere inches from hers. She felt him pick up a strand of hair in his fingers and sniff.

"You smell good"

She squeezed her eyes closed and attempted to turn her head away. Praying that he would disappear but even in the darkness of her own mind she could still see those eyes.

The sharp knock on the door made her jump. "Lee...?" From the other side of the door it sounded like the voice belonged to Donatello. Opening her eyes, she expected to find Leonardo towering over her, sword in hand, but just as she'd wished, there was no-one.

"Donnie?" She felt she had to ask. Hoping the sound of his voice would encourage her body to wake up.

"Yup, it's me.." A noticeable pause followed, then: "You okay?" He sounded like he was pressed right up against the wood.

She jumped round the bed and unlatched the door. _Shit. It had been locked._

Upon swinging it open, Leeanne locked eyes briefly with Donatello and then looked back into the room: "There are no weird doors, hidden ones, anything like that in here?" He was after all an inventor, a scientist, perhaps he had an escape tunnel or something? Donatello noticed her eyes shifting around the room "Is there a door under the bed?" She ducked down onto her knees and lifted up the blanket.

"No doors apart from this one" He studied her carefully "Are you okay?" She was looking around the room as if she expected to see something "I know none of this is easy but you are safe here, safer than being up there" He rested his shell against the door frame "Have you got a minute? Just wanted to pick your brain"

She raised her eyebrows "My brain? I'm not sure I have much brain left"

"It's just a little TCRI query..."

"TOAST IN TWO MINUTES! BEANS IN FIVE!" shouted Michelangelo loudly

She opened her mouth to say something but he held up a hand "No probing questions, I promise, just want you to cast your eyes over some codes that's all - hey, it's all legit, they gave it to us"

* * *

Lunch was a relaxed affair with no sign of Leonardo. The one called Mikey chatted away and seemed to like nothing more than to poke fun at the large red one in an attempt to get a rise. The beans it would seem, stuck quite well to any surface once thrown, especially when thrown with force.

"You can clean that little lot up or I will be telling dad" announced Michelangelo confidently "Throwing food is wasteful!"

"You asked for it" Raphael stood up "And yes" he huffed, looking at Leeanne "It is always like this so you better get used to it girl" He picked up his plate and licked it.

"Manners!" scolded Donatello "This would not be happening if Leo was here"

"Well he isn't so it is" said Raphael before moving back to his plate.

"I can only apologise" Donatello gave Leeanne a sympathetic look "Within the lab you will not have to put up with any sub-standard behaviour"

From behind the plate, Raphael snorted.

"Does your father always abandon you at mealtimes?" Leeanne got up and followed Donatello.

"No. He usually depends on Leo to keep the peace. Hey, on the plus side, we are lucky that nothing was broken"

She wanted to ask so many questions about Leo: Why was he hiding away? How come he'd got into a locked room? _How come she felt like she already knew him?_

Once inside the lab she tried to force her mind round to listen and take in what Donatello as telling her. He handed her a pile of paper: "Don't be put off, that is what they want you to be..luckily with this little baby I can speed read" He popped a pair of goggles on his head, quickly replacing his over-sized glasses "And that's how I can pull off the key points so that you can see..." His large fingers sped over the keyboard that he pulled in front of him "This"

She followed his eye line and allowed the figures to assimilate in her mind. Though they were coded to her they read like a story book: _Second Phase - Blind Human Testing -_ _No reliance on medication adherence. _ Every person involved was also coded, non-identifiable data apart from by those who knew the system. She stood up straight.

"You see it right? I'm not being ridiculous" He turned the chair around to face her.

"No"

"No, what? no you don't see it, or no I'm not being ridiculous?"

She raised her hands to her mouth as if subconsciously trying to stop herself from saying anything else.

"Lee?"

"I see it okay, and no you are not ridiculous" Of course she knew he wasn't. She had been one of the test subjects and that had come straight from the mouth of Mr Sacks himself, but she couldn't tell Donatello that - she'd signed an order before she'd joined that little group. Oh Sacks had known what he was doing alright - promise of a new exciting role - aliens in test tubes, hell, aliens in a body..aliens that probably were all part of the plan to dupe people and run their experiments. She had been taken aback when she'd seen these things, anyone would be.

"Did you get involved in any of this?" His voice, although distant, again brought her back to the present.

"No" Perhaps her reply was too quick, or her face gave something away but he did not look like he believed her. She moved towards the door "I've only ever worked with cells" Which was technically true.

"Drug testing is a big thing at this place; What I wouldn't give to get inside - that's why Casey got access to all this, what to bet Sacks didn't count on me and Casey being connected, and he didn't count on you" announced the purple banded brother, giving her a grin.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: Into the Lion's Den

(AN - for some reason this chapter keeps leaving a massive gap in the middle - I've tried to rectify but it just won't go - apologies!)

Eric Sacks finished with the droids over half an hour ago; their voices had made his head ache but it wasn't just how they said it but also what they said. Suddenly it all fitted together. The girl had been rescued, and not just by Jones and O'Neil. It had to be those reptiles. They were still alive. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. Last time when Shredder was involved they had been hiding out in the sewers and April had led them straight into his hands - that had been when he wanted, no needed, the mutagen. Now he free from those constraints. Now he just wanted the girl, and he wanted them, out of the picture.

Their ongoing existence shouldn't really come as a surprise; there had long been talk of vigilantes in the City, someone or something that protected the residents of this dark and dreary place. He had not thought much of it, until now. And it was now he needed proof. Once he located them he was certain he would find her and the experiment could be re-commence.

How to find proof? O'Neil? She could be held as a hostage, but then that would make things awkward afterwards and given the history.

Jones. A cop. A cop who worked with the turtles. Now he may be a more viable option. He would just need someone to tail him.

* * *

After speaking with Donatello Leeanne felt like a coiled spring. She was, she assumed, a rational human being, but a human nonetheless and someone who could only take so much. She hadn't allowed herself to cry over what had happened up until this point, she was trying to maintain control, fearing that if she dared let go there would no stopping.

Usually when she felt like this it would be time for a walk but as she was currently stuck underground there wasn't really a large number of places she could walk to or feel safe doing so, and that was when she found herself wandering into the room they called the 'Dojo'. Donatello had informed her it was where they trained to which Raphael had added that he usually wiped the floor with his lanky brother.

"I'd steer clear" replied the scientist as he looked at her over his glasses "Weapons"

"I can give you a tour girl" added Michelangelo with a wink "Safely. I'll holdback on my awesome ninja moves whilst you're in there" He flashed her a toothy grin as she heard Raphael cough.

On that occasion Leeanne had politely declined, she had no need to go into that room so a tour was something she could leave alone. Until now that is. In the absence of an over excited orange tour guide it would serve as the perfect place to detach for a while.

Having peeked into the darkness she felt sure it was empty and so ventured inside and fumbled for a light switch. The light which flooded the room was hardly what she would call bright but how smart was Donatello for doing all the wiring. He seemed trustworthy too, and didn't she want to stop Sacks? If he was to be shut down then he couldn't do anything to anyone else. TCRI couldn't do anything to anyone else. This scandal would be sure to end them and whatever contracts they had. It would all be over..

Walking to the other side of the room she stopped and looked at the art work hung there; all manuscripts in a language she didn't understand "It's Japanese" The stern voice made her jump but she recognised it's origin straight away "I don't expect you would understand" A large arm came past her ear and a thick finger indicated to the one on right, moving along at each point "Truth, Justice, Honour and Absolutely No Mercy. So..." He paused, his breath slow and steady "Why are you in here? Dangerous place this, you could get hurt".

Her legs felt like lead, her feet were once again unable to move, like she was somehow rooted to the spot. Why did he make her feel this way? Perhaps because she had long since felt like she knew him from somewhere, some place, deep inside... and perhaps because he had the habit of making her feel afraid and vulnerable but also drawn and a little excited; the pit of her belly spinning like it was a washing machine ending it's cycle.

"This is where we fight" The blade flicked silently to her left hand side, she caught sight of it's lengthy glisten in the low light of the room and attempted to swallow. The sides of her throat stuck together "And I always fight to win". His other hand came to rest upon her right shoulder, his fingers lightly touching her skin there, the weight and size of his body dangerously evident behind her, only a hairs breath separating one from the other.

Goosebumps pricked up her arms. As much as she should want to call out, to move away, there was a part of her that could not, that would not even dare to breathe and this was the part that actually enjoyed his attention; her body almost leaning in to his.

"This is no place for the weak, the mindless or those who would not stand their ground" The fingers stopped their movement and she felt him step away "So, Miss Whoever you are. Let's go" A loud clatter echoed through the room as a blade appeared by her feet.

It took her less than two seconds to realise what he was suggesting.

He wanted to fight.

"I don't think so" Her voice cracked a little and even though she was trying to desperately to keep herself calm her body began to shake. He could hurt her if he wanted to so very easily. Hell, he could kill her.

"C'mon. It'll be fun"

She turned round and looked at him. He didn't look in the mood for something 'fun' - His face was as hard as ever, eyes full of a steely determination that left her feeling terrified.

Ignoring the sword, the twin of the one he was already brandishing, she took a shaky step forward, keeping her eyes fixed on him: "I don't want any trouble" Her voice was trembling "I'll just go...leave...I know you don't want me to be here"

He snorted "You know nothing about me and what I want"

"I just want to go home" At this point she really did, and she would, there would be no way whatsoever that she would go through this little scenario again, that is, if she survived the first time around.

"Boo hoo" replied Leonardo sarcastically "You aren't going anywhere. Now pick up that Katana and fight!"

"I can't. I don't.."

He strode past her, a towering mass of muscle and anger, picked up the blade and held it out "Take it"

Leeanne shook her head and edged backwards, he stepped forward and thrust it at her again "I said take it"

"No..."

His frustration boiled over, grabbing her hand he used his own to make her grip it "Drop this and there will be trouble" He took a few steps away "Try. And I let you get outta here. Don't try and you don't. You defend. I attack" And he did. Bringing the sword in full loop from behind his shell to make contact with hers; the vibration shooting a pain up her arm.

The next few seconds passed over in a lot of screams and dodging but as she fell the blade he was holding cut the top of her arm. It hurt.

"It's just a scratch. C'mon. Get up" He was like a giant over her "I said Get Up!"

From her position on the ground she felt a sudden sense of calm.

Damn him. She was tired of these games. Once on her feet she went for him instead, the sword seemed to connect with her in a way she never felt possible, it's ability something she never thought she could master but there it was. Lashing out she now cut his skin and then backed away panting heavily; she suddenly feared a reprisal, suddenly feared him. She tossed the Katana at his feet. Seemingly enraged by this move he rushed her knocking the wind out of her body as he pinned her to the wall using the flat of his arm to hold her there.

"You lied" His bright blue eyes were intense up close "You can fight"

Her feet dangling she was struggling to get breath into her body "No"

"We were almost an equal match out there and you know it!" Hoisting her up higher he stuck a large thigh between her legs, loosening the pressure slightly on her chest bone so he could balance her there "Who taught you?"

"No-one, I don't.." His eyes bore into hers. She recognised something familiar. Those eyes. She'd seen them...

"LEO!" The shout came from Donatello "Raph, a little help in here!"

And then she was moved. Coolly and with consideration. The connection severed as she stumbled forward. Raphael, it seemed, was only too happy to chastise his brother whilst Donatello took her to his lab: "You're bleeding, oh my...I am so sorry Lee, so sorry..." He sat her on the bench and began attending to her arm which for some reason, no longer hurt. The reality of the situation not quite with her. Leeanne was somewhere else.

She was remembering.

And she didn't like it one bit.


End file.
